A guard named Lee
by BumiCat
Summary: Zuko is required to marry outside the Fire Nation in the name of peace. Wanting to avoid another annoying girl trying to gain the title of Fire Lady, he lies to a watertribe woman claiming to be a guard named Lee. The problem? Falling in love with her wasn't part of the plan. How does he confess his true identiy? A Zutara Romance
1. Prologue

**_We all know the story of Avatar (and love it), but one thing that always bothered me is that Ursa left after Azulon died. I thought to myself, what if she insisted on staying and not leave her children?_**

**_This is my attempt at that story. Since I am a true romantic at heart, it is 100% going to be a Zutara adventure._**

**_I do not own anything avatar related and no one in their right mind would pay me for it. Trust me_**

* * *

News of Azulon's death carried throughout the Fire Nation the morning after. Citizens were shocked to learn he died as they watched Ozai crowned Fire Lord with his wife and children by his side. Everyone knew that Ozai was stronger than Iroh emotionally after the death of Lu Ten and rumors flew as to the exact reason a second born would be crowned.

As time moved on, the Fire Lord and Lady spent less time together and the resident concubines in the palace grew. Both heirs were required to have aggressive training in fire bending along with hand to hand combat as mandated by their father. It was suggested and hinted at that Ozai would have them fight for the crown when the time came to name his own successor.

Their mother also had demands of other training including reading and writing poetry plus donating their time to humanitarian efforts. The staff within the palace secretly agreed that when Azula spent time with her mother, she came back nicer and less hard. This was not unnoticed by the Fire Lord who grew suspicious to his wife's motives.

No one in all of the fire nation could understand the Fire Lady. She was quiet and always supported her husband openly as the perfect wife in any public and formal setting, this of course was expected. However, whispers spoke of another woman entirely. One that refused to share the Fire Lords bed anymore, one that in the privacy of closed doors could change the Fire Lords mind and control more of the nation than thought possible. These rumors where never spoken openly with fear the Fire Lord would hear them and punishment would be given.

Once a concubine spoke brazenly to the Fire Lady hinting that she would be replaced soon by a younger and more attractive woman. The poor girl in question was thrown out of the palace so fast and her family shamed to the point of moving out of Caldera City. The Fire Lord refused to talk about the matter but instead told each remaining girls that to speak against the Fire Lady was to speak against him directly. His words carried the weight of the Fire Lord and a man who was married. This was even more confusing to the girls as it was the first and last time the Fire Lord spoke of his wife to them.

The war against the other nations still raged on with aggressive battles. In the war council meetings, it was confirmed that the last waterbender of the south was finally 'put down' while town and cities near the water front in the earth kingdom were claimed in the glory of the Fire nation. When Zuko was 13 he insisted on joining the meeting of the counsel to show his father his strength and hopefully move ahead of his sister in his father's eyes.

After speaking out against a general, his father forced Agni Kai and struck his son down. The Fire Lady refused to leave her son's side for the rest of the day while she cared for his bandages and held her son never crying as a pillar of strength. It was mentioned that she only left his side once during the entire first week to have dinner with her husband in his antechamber. That bit of news was fast forgotten when the Oazi was found dead by a concubine that weekend. The girl in question was found raving that he died in hysterics holding a sheet around her body. She insisted that he seemed to be having heart trouble and fell asleep on top of her after their 'coupling' but didn't seem dead. She could not push him off and she became so tired so hoping to not anger him she fell asleep as well. It was the first time a concubine had ever slept in the Fire Lords room which was suspicious but the girl was clearly distraught. Was it possible that the stress of the job got to him?

After the funeral, Ursa was declared as Fire Lady and ruler until such time that Zuko could take over at age 18. With Ursa in charge and guided by Iroh, within 3 months it was announced that the war would be ending and peace would be offered to everyone. Shock rippled through the nations and disbelief caused all parties to be wary. Slowly, Fire Nation ships and soldiers were called home. Letters of peace were sent to all corners of the world while offerings accompanied the news.

Soon, people were returning home and hugging loved ones. Hakoda saw his children for the first time in years, embracing the news with tears in his eyes. The Southern Waterr Tribe started to rebuild as slowly prisoners of war came back and where held close by loved ones. A traveler named Hama came back to the south bringing teachings of water bending to Katara. The teachings were kept private and secluded as the only two benders of the tribe where protective of their secret for the first few years.

Zuko became isolated to his room and refused interaction with anyone outside the royal family for the entire first year after his father's death. His mother attempted many times for him to socialize and become the beacon of the future but he resisted. No one would love or listen to a scarred man he reasoned. His anger was felt by all the staff as he refused all but a small amount of people to assist him for many years even after he would come out of his room. After the first few years of peace, Ursa sent Iroh along with Azula on a campaign to meet others and invite each nation to join them in the capital for the first peace treaty. Knowing that all nations would have fear this was an elaborate trick, Iroh invited 1 member of each nation to join the traveling them as the white lotus made themselves known.

Peace was not always welcomed as distrust and malice met the group in many places. Iroh, Pakku, Bumi and others tried to explain the idea of balance and the need for all elements working in harmony. Azula spent so much time with the old men that she worried she would die of boredom during the trip. She had softened around the edges and was less crazy as time went on without her father's influence but still had the mind of a general looking for the weakness everywhere she went.

The Southern Water Tribe met the group at the front of the city with Hakoda and Bato in the lead. Hama and Katara stood directly behind both men prepared to defend their home at the first sign of treachery. Kanna watched from the side, curious to see what would happen along with Sokka. When Iroh came down the plank he was followed by Pakku first hoping that a sister water tribe associate would help bridge the gap of distrust. Azula followed him and came to a stop standing directly in front of Katara sizing her up.

Both girls refused to acknowledge the men as they continued to evaluate the scene and each other. Once introductions were made and the invite for dinner was given, everyone started to walk to the main house. Azula and Katara walked side by side refusing to let the other girl out of their sight. "So… is this also like the Northern Water Tribe where you are not allowed to fight but instead show some sort of feminine ability to bat your eyes at men?" Azula was fishing as she guessed that Katara could possibly be a bender based on her stance.

Katara's back straightened and without a pause responded, "Our women are treated as equals and can defend against anything just as much as a man could, if not better. Only the strong can survive here. Don't worry, I can protect you if you are fearful of a little snow." Azula smiled at this. Finally, FINALLY she has someone her age that is willing to fight and not sit knitting in a corner.

"Tell me, do you have any fears against losing against someone from the fire nation in a friendly match? That is, if you can even bend." Azul asked while walking as the princess she was. Katara's eyes sparkled with determination as her lips slowly slid into a smile when she responded to meet on the training grounds after dinner.

By the end of the week long visit, Azula and Katara became somewhat friends. Azula was shocked to learn that there was in fact a waterbender in the south while Katara lost some of her prejudice towards the fire nation in general. Azula was strong and cunning as well as wickedly smart and easy to taunt. Iroh was a kind man who loved tea and it surprised her to learn he was the famous dragon of the west. She still had some hate in her heart for the military which was expected. The girls had insisted on meeting and fighting as much as possible during the week opting out of the meetings where they would not be allowed to speak anyways. This led to a dead even score with 5 going to Katara and 5 going to Azula once they parted and Azula was set to leave. Both girls swore to continue the match at another time. The girls where not the only one to make a connection as Pakku reunited with his old love Kanna and promised to come back to her instead of going back north at the end of the trip. Hakoda relented after the visit and agreed to join the peace treaty discussions in the Fire Nation capital set to happen in the next winter with a wary response. He would make sure to bring his best warriors as a precaution.

* * *

Zuko, now 17, joins his family for dinner one last time before dignitaries and delegate's start to arrive for the upcoming peace treaty. Ursa and Iroh start to discuss plans and last minute house keeping items about everyone showing up. When it is mentioned that the Southern Water Tribe will be showing up with Pakku and Hakoda tomorrow early, Azula perks up for the first time since sitting down.

"Will… Will Hakoda be bringing BOTH of his children to the summit?"

Zuko eyes his sister critically. Azula has never shown an interest in visitors before and it is suspicious she is going to start now. Uncle interrupts his thoughts by sharing, "Why yes my dear, I believe that he is bringing both of them along with a handful of counsel. I am truly shocked on how much they have accomplished within the 4 years from the war. Sokka is actually joining in the counsel meetings now according to Pakku. Zuko, my boy, Sokka is around the same age as you. You should spend time with him sparring when they get here. I hear that his is great with a sword."

Zuko nods his head and goes back to eating. It would be nice to spar with someone who wasn't a firebender and servant for practice. If Zuko was being honest with himself, he didn't have many friends. Ok, he didn't have any friends unless you counted Azula and she was…. Always complicated. Sure, after father died she has been better and sometimes she is almost nice but mostly she was still a little sister and annoying even on her good days. Her bad days? Well… someone would always get hurt on her bad days, either emotionally or physically. And her friends were the worst, almost like having a group of hen chickens running around. Though he had not seen Ty Lee and Mai in years. Both girls were taking advantage of the peace traveling and doing their own thing.

Zuko starts to remember the poor new guard who failed to prevent Azula from walking into a puddle in her new dress she was forced to wear. The man will have those burn marks for the rest of his life. Mother made Azula apologize but of course the damage was too late.

Now that he thinks about it, he wonders if this means that Azula has a crush on one of Hakoda's children or she wants to torture one of them. Why else would she care?

Before dinner ends, Lady Ursa gives Zuko a pointed stare and he knows something is coming. This is her 'how do I approach this conversation' face with him when it is something he will not want to hear. He is already preparing himself for a difficult conversation.

"Zuko, my darling. I would like to talk to you about becoming FireLord." At this, his ears perked up. Right after Ozai died his mother had come to him and disused when he would be old enough to take over ruling. It was set to happen when he turned 18 in a few short months. Did she want to change the plan now? Would he be allowed to object? Instead of saying anything he turned his attention to her.

"Actually, your Uncle and I were talking about it. It is important for the world to see the Fire nation as strong but also able to…. Show loyalty to the cause of peace. You are my son…. but also your father's child and some of the ambassadors coming are fearful of that. We feel it would be in the best interest if you where to start to…. Court outside the fire nation."

Zuko slowly looked from his mother to his Uncle. He wasn't even Firelord yet and they were trying to pick out a WIFE. On top of that, he is supposed to find out outside the fire nation with how HE looks? No matter what, he will only find a snake Fire Lady who wants the title and doesn't love him. His jaw starts to clench in anger.

"You are making Zuzu find a wife? Hahahaha… he doesn't even KNOW how to talk to ladies mother!" Azula's giggles are echoing off the walls while she fakes holding her hand over her mouth as if she will stop laughing.

"Azula, stop it. Zuko, the choice of your wife will still be yours. I do not want to continue on the route of arranging marriages anymore. That did not always work out of the fire nation in the past." No one misses the shudder that runs through Ursa as she is speaking. "I am simply asking that you agree to get to know prospects during gatherings and tea parties. You will need to marry eventually to produce an heir anyways. Someone from the water tribes might even be fun considering how opposites attract? All I am asking is that you consider it. We need to show as committed to the cause and marrying outside the fire nation is the best way to go about that."

Zuko sighs but nods his head. Wonderful, he has to woo a woman into being Fire Lady who he won't even love. The peace talks are going to be the death of him.


	2. The first meeting

The minute that the Southern Water Tribe showed up at the docks, Katara's heart started to race. Some of the citizens in the fire nation where not all bad but she was still nervous. What if this was an elaborate plot to assassinate everyone in one swoop. Could Azula have been faking it with her the entire time tricking her into friendship? She had seen the evidence of the aftermath all around. The men who came home with her father had burn mark's on different parts of their bodies that caused weird scaring. Cities that the boat docked at on the way to the fire nation were still rebuilding. It was clear that peace and trust were going to take time.

From the docks to the palace, Katara poked her head out to look at the city as they rode in the carriages. There was no parade or acknowledgement that the talks were going to take place. In fact, most citizens didn't even seem to notice the long procession of carriages and people. When they arrived to the palace, Azula was quick to find her before she could put her bags away in her assigned room next door to her father and brother. Azula immediately pulled her away and started showing Katara around the palace, excited to finally have her visiting. "Thank Agni you are here, I was growing so bored!" was her only response as Katara asked her how greeting everyone was going. At this, Katara smiled. It was good to know that the friendship they had created was not one sided.

They spent the whole day together laughing and discussing the extended visit and how they could evade their brothers and work. It was a guarantee that the peace talks were going to last at least a few months so they made many plans of visiting the city. Both girls decided they would avoid the 'official' peace luncheon scheduled for the next day that was taking place instead favoring the idea of sneaking into the kitchen and eating their meals in private. This served both interests since neither girl wanted to listen to the false praising and men discussions that were guaranteed to take place. Azula's crown jewel of the tour was centered around the training area.

"This training ground is only for the royal family and anyone privately invited. The rest of the fighters will be required to use the training ground on the east wing of the palace instead so this one will be deserted. I had water delivered yesterday in those barrels over there for you to use and practice with." Azula states with a small smile while pointing to the corner of the room. Katara could already feel the water calling to her and realized that Azula went to a lot of effort to make her comfortable.

"I am going to need you in tip top shape so when I beat you, I know I have kicked the best water benders ass." Azula declared with a cocky grin. "I don't want some lame excuse about how you couldn't properly practice because all the boys were taking up the space. This is where we are going to have our first match."

"Ha…. Should I create a sonnet now to why the princess of the fire nation lost on her home turf now or do you want me to wait so I can include exactly how frustrated you are going to look?" Katara's witty reply came out. Both girls grinned at the possibility of the fight and as they walked away agreed to give each other time to practice before the official fight would take place. They decided that they would have the judge match set for a month out it with practice sparing sprinkled in so it would build up anticipation. Next week they would agree on what the winner gets, though they both already decided it would be some way to embarrass the other party. The extended time frame was so that Katara would have time to get used to the heat and practice according to Azula. The young firebender was practically buzzing with anticipation to finally having another girl her own age to talk to and spend time with promising they would do more than fight.

After the girls separated out, Katara met back up with her father and brother to ask how the first informal meeting went with the Fire Lady. Sokka is practically peacocking with happiness explaining that he is going to be meeting up with the future Fire Lord himself to spar. On the way to the rooms Arnook from the Northern Water Tribe stopped by with his daughter and met them. It is clear from impromptu meeting that both leaders of the water tribes will not get along smoothly. Arnook is very formal and follows a more classical view of politics and how people should act while Hakoda is more modern in how he runs his Tribe. Hakoda stares down Arnook as they make plans to have a formal discussion on the water tribes "sticking together". Katara thinks that Yue is nice enough but quiet while Sokka doesn't seem to put to sentences together in front of the princess.

That night, Katara snuck out of her room and made her way down the corridor straight to the training ground. Azula always was an early riser (just like every firebender was) so Katara was sure she would not get caught getting a few extra hours in practicing. As she quietly opened and closed the door to the training grounds, she neglected to notice the gentleman in the center of the room meditating.

* * *

Zuko hated the peace talks just as he knew he would. His Uncle and Mother did all of the talking for the Fire Nation but he was required to attend as the heir to the title of Fire Lord. The first unofficial talk consisted of men discussing aliments and boasting how amazing something within their own country was compared to anywhere in the world. At least twice Zuko would catch someone staring at his face as if they were commissioned to draw his scar later.

In his typical angry fashion, he would glare back making it very clear what he thought of the person in question. Normally Azula would be here but this time she was suspiciously absent from the first luncheon. Sure it wasn't the official one set for tomorrow but this still annoyed Zuko more than anything. Azula was at least entertainment with her snide comments and rolling her eyes when Mother was not looking and now she wasn't even there for him to enjoy her misery.

"Prince Zuko, your Uncle mentioned that you were an accomplished swordsman. My son has also been practicing as well." The leader of the Southern Water Tribe pointed out. Zuko looked over and evaluated his new opponent. So this must be the oldest, Sokka, that Uncle was talking about. "Yes, I have heard of your skills. I would love to spar with you Sokka." Zuko says with an air of confidence about him. He will humor Uncle for this even if all he wants to do is be left alone. Is Sokka going to try to sway him into a relationship with his cousin or distant relative? Ever since his mother mentioned courting someone outside of the Fire Nation, he has now noticed how many of the men in this room are looking at him like a slice of meat. Right before he came to lunch a man stopped him in the hallway and already invited him to join a tea ceremony with his daughter. It took all of his will to not roll is eyes at the nobleman and instead give a generalized no thank you reply.

His mother was already setting up some tea party to invite all the available women next week. Sokka and Zuko agreed to meet up tomorrow before the luncheon to spar.

By the end of the day well after dinner, Zuko was boiling over in anger. Throughout the entire day he was stopped by random men and women inviting him to private luncheons, tea parties, and other events. One especially bold woman from Omashu flat out invited him to her room when he was done with dinner to enjoy his dessert with her in bed. He might have actually been interested if it wasn't for her flinch looking at his scar before she could finish her offer. It has already started to get excessive.

He needed to get this frustration out or tomorrow he would blow up at the first offer presented to him. He knew he shouldn't be mad and this was the best he was going to get but he couldn't help it. Huffing at his bed knowing there was no way he would sleep he slipped out of his room and went straight to the private training ground. Walking in the first thing he did was get organized with his thoughts. Sitting down in the center of the mat he started to meditate just as Uncle taught him.

Breath in, breath out and do not think about how that woman flinched when looking at his scar. Breath in, breath out and do not think about how he has to find someone who will marry him and give him babies when all they will want to do is sleep in a different bed. Breath in, breath out and…. Was that the door?

* * *

Zuko slowly turned his head and is greeted with the worst sight of his life. A water tribe woman is clearly coming into the private training area. Wonderful, another woman looking for his attention and wanting the title of Fire Lady. Like Agni if he is going to let this continue. "Excuse ME, this is a private training area. Do you have authorization to be here?"

Katara's head snaps up at someone talking to her and she pauses in her walk with her eyes going wide. Everyone was supposed to be sleeping. "Of course I do." She is not going to be intimidated by anyone in this palace. Azula gave her permission and would have her back which means she has one of the highest authorities in this whole place. As the daughter of a chief she is not going to be pushed around. "Do you?"

Zuko narrows his eyes at her. Does HE have permission to use his own training ground? What is she playing at? Is this some weird girl game and a way for him to admit he is in charge and have her flirt with him? Girls are crazy. He is not in the mood for this and is going to squash any hopes this woman has of ruling at his side.

"I was given authorization by Prince Iroh. I am… one of his guards." Ha. Now the ball is in her court. She can admit she knows who he is and look stupid or she has no idea and he won't have to worry about being flirted with. No Noblewoman in her right mind is going to flirt with a guard of the Uncle to the future Fire Lord. He will catch her in this lie and then be rid of her.

"Well now that we have established that we both have authorization to be here, do you mind splitting the training ground. You stay on your side and I will stay on mine? I am here to practice, not socialize." Katara says as she moves to the side of the mat and starts to stretch.

Zuko stares at her for a full minute confused as she doesn't make eye contact again with him. Was she actually not here for him? Shaking his head he goes back to meditating. Well, he tries to go back to meditating. He can hear her moving around and he cannot stop focusing on the small noises she is making.

Breath in, breath out and ignore her soft gasp the woman to his right makes when she is stretching. Breath in, breath out and ignore the sound of fabric moving as she shifts to new positions.

As he finishes and gets up to work on his swords, he is caught off guard once again as the water in the corner is called to the woman's hands. A waterbender? A woman waterbender no less. When he looks over at her she is lifting her hands up and down and the water starts to shoot into ice knives as she pushes them into the target on the far wall hitting the bulls' eye.

For what feels like 10 minutes Zuko stands there holding his swords watching her in awe. She has a grace about her movements and is clearly deadly with how aggressive she is practicing. "Are you going to stare at me the whole time?" Zuko makes eye contact with her while she looks at him back with an annoyed expression. He doesn't know how to process it. Normally people are nothing but respectful with him and avoid any negative tones. With a flick of his wrist, he can fire anyone in the palace. Who does she think she is talking to?

And then it hits him, she is speaking to a guard. A guard who is just staring at someone who is visiting his home land, he clears his throat. "My apologies, I have never seen a waterbender before that is a woman. I was under the impression that all woman waterbenders from the north were just healers and not good at fighting." Zuko remembered that the last waterbender had died in the south years ago in a raid. The only waterbenders left were in the north and they were very conservative in the culture. If the south had any waterbenders, they would all be toddlers at this point.

At this, Katara scoffs. "Of course, because it is impossible for a woman to defend herself?" She had argued with grandpa Pakku ever since he married Gran Gran and moved south. Once he relented in showing her everything he knows, Hama and him discovered they did not get along in their teaching styles. "Tell me…I am sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

Zuko thought fast, "…..Lee."

"Ok, Lee. Tell me Lee, are you a firebender?"

This had to be the strangest discussion Zuko had ever had. This woman, this female warrior waterbender had no idea who she was talking to and was being very forward and honest with him. It was… refreshing.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Lee… would you be willing to spar with me then? I can show you just what a waterbender is capable of and you can stop assuming that a woman's place is just at a man's side?" Katara might be coming off biting in her words and tone but at this point she did not care. When she met Arnook from the Northern Water Tribe she was downgraded since she was a woman with his eyes and words. 'A woman should be looked at and not speak unless spoken to' Was the clear vibe and direction she got. She was so offended that she promptly claimed to have a headache and excused herself from the impromptu water tribe meeting that earlier that evening and now someone else was treating her the same.

"I would be honored to fight you, my lady." Zuko responded narrowing his eyes while walking over to set down his swords. After watching his sister practice his whole life he would never assume that a woman couldn't hold her own but it was clear that THIS woman was treated that way by men and had something to prove.

Assuming that this fight would be simple and over quickly, Zuko goes into a defensive pose. She most likely is just going start off with a basic move and he will deflect it with not much effort. At least, that is what he was expecting. Katara starts from a position of strength and in a gush of water throws a giant wave at him cocooning his body into an ice block and freezes him to the ceiling.

Zuko is so taken off guard by the move that he stares down at her with confusion and without showing it, admiration. "Lee, I would like you to understand something about water tribe women. Do. Not. Under. Estimate. Us." Katara bites out with venom in her voice. This guard has questioned her being in the training area, he has insulted her and then with a lazy defensive move assumed she couldn't do anything other than throw a simple water whip at him. After traveling and dealing with men from the Northern Tribe looking at her as a freak for knowing how to fight she had had enough. Lee received all her frustration and anger for the day in that one move.

"Do you need assistance down or can I just let you melt?"

For the first time in his life, Zuko provides a full grin to someone outside his family. "I think I can manage it." He says as he heats up his body and the ice starts to make crack noises as it melts.

"Perfect. And with that, I am going to go to bed. It doesn't look like I will get much done tonight anyways." Katara states and then turns to leave. She has already left the room by the time Zuko is able to break away from the ice enough to land on the ground. He stops and looks at the door she closed behind her.

So, there was a woman in this palace who had no idea who he was. She was not falling over herself to sway his eye and she was quick to anger. She spoke her mind and enjoyed fighting. She didn't even seem to care about his scar. Zuko left the training area with a buoyancy he didn't have before. Maybe the peace talks would prove to be more enjoyable than he had anticipated.


	3. Doubt

Zuko felt his body stir at sunrise just like normal. Did he imagine what happened last night in the training ground? Thinking back, he didn't even get her name. And she was very pretty and graceful in her movements.

It had to be wishful thinking after all those run ins yesterday. His brain must have been trying to fulfill a wish of finding a bride that was strong and treated him as an equal. The Northern Water Tribe doesn't support or train woman to be fighters. He was sure of that after meeting King Arnook.

After a bath and getting ready for the day Zuko joins his family for a private breakfast. It was agreed that though most meals would be shared with an array of different ambassadors and delegates, breakfast would always be just the family. The small group was used to waking and meeting shortly after dawn anyway and no other nation shared such a personal connection to the sun.

Walking into the private outer chamber of his mothers room, he is surprised to find he is the last to arrive. Mother looks concerned while Azula looks annoyed he is taking so long and Uncle is giving him a pleasant smile.

"Zuko my boy, we started to wonder if for the first time ever you slept past the sun!" Uncle says with a cheery voice. Even though mother is the only one of the group to not a firebender, she is so conditioned to getting up she is always the last to arrive but only within a few minutes.

"I am sorry, I was detained yesterday by so many different noblemen wanting to introduce me to some female relative yesterday that I am preparing myself for todays events." That was not strictly true, he had decided the water tribe woman was not a dream. If she was not a dream, that means he had to figure out a way to see her again without alerting her to who he was. If she was a marriage prospect from an ambassador, that was going to prove to be difficult. Though to be fair, he might actual enjoy meeting that particular prospect.

Zuko could not stop the small smirk from appearing on his lips at this idea. Some small interaction with a woman had never affected him so greatly before. The smirk was not missed by Ursa.

"Ah, so it has begun already my son? I was planning on setting up a tea party with all the available age appropriate women next week for you. I expect you to be there and presentable. Uncle Iroh has agreed to help organizing the event. I also was talking with Princess Yue about who to invite from the water tribes. She is already engaged to Hahn so that he can take over that tribe but she knows all the noble families and wants to help introduce you around. King Bumi also promised to help introduce you to the noble families from the earth kingdom however his humor is a bit… unique so don't let him scare you off."

Zuko stares at his mother slightly horrified. She has been talking abut him to others and trying to set him up already after he had been turning down so many people yesterday? What an unpleasant thought of all those awkward meetings and giggling babbling idiots he will have to meet to find that girl again. Though…. If Princess Yue is available for the conversation early on, he might be able to find out about his mystery woman faster. Once he learns her name, he can then make a plan to continue to see her. Step 1 will be figure out who she is, step 2 will be to get to know her without his title somehow, step 3 will be to see if it could lead anywhere.

Come to think of it… one meeting didn't mean anything. He could be jumping ahead of himself and creating a fantasy around a woman who is actually not right for him. Azula is head strong as well and at times crazy. If the woman was anything like Azula, he should take a giant step back. He has been quiet processing what his mother said for a bit too long now as everyone stops eating and is looking at him expectantly waiting for a response.

"While Zuko is required to find my future sister in law that hopefully will not be a bimbo making us look bad, now is the best time for me to announce that i plan on doing my part in these peace treaties. I have set up a meeting today to build strong relationships but I will be missing the peace luncheon set up mother." Azula says breaking the silence.

"Azula my dear, I know exactly what you are planning. Please remember that building strong relationships does not mean with just one person…. though I am glad to hear you have a friend. As long as the chief does not object, I am ok with it for today." Mother is letting her out of another luncheon? Now he will have to handle another round of annoyance and no distractions to look forward to. He takes a moment to wonder if he will see the woman at the luncheon and be able to talk to her. Great, now she is in his head again and he can't think of much else. At least he has the sparring session with Sokka to look forward to before the lunch. Maybe he can even become friends with the young future chief, as long has Sokka isn't trying to push Zuko to marry a random someone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Sokka meets him in the training ground and walking in lets out a long whistle. "Wow, Prince Zuko look at this place. Clearly having money pays off." Zuko looks up at him with a quizzical expression. No one is every that blunt with him except in the back of his head he is reminded of the woman from last night. It must be a water tribe thing.

"Yes… it does make things easier." Zuko pulls out his broadswords just as Sokka walks to the center of the mat pulling out a large sword. By the end of the spar, Zuko has found a new appreciation for the water tribes. Sokka is skilled when it comes to the sword and doesn't only rely on his strength to push is opponent. He also did not once mention a girl to Zuko or ask him about marriage.

As both men are wiping their face down with a cloth, they agree to meet up again and even sit near each other for lunch. Zuko has a moment of pride that he has started on the right foot with the future chief and is hopeful this will serve him well in his upcoming reign.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

After the lunch, Zuko is requested to join Yue for tea to discuss noble prospects to invite for tea next week. As he walks in, he admits silently he is actually excited to meet with her. This would be the exact person he needs to talk to find out his lady's name. Maybe Yue also knew her personally and could give him more information so he clear his head of this feeling he keeps getting in his stomach the more he thinks of her.

Yue is a gentle soul he notices right away. Her greeting and kindness comes across as the formal niceties are preformed. Struggling with next topic Zuko decides to deflect the conversation by complimenting Yue's necklace.

"Oh thank you Prince Zuko. This is my betrothal necklace from Hahn. In the Northern Water Tribe, this is how we indicate to others that we are now engaged. It is a sweet tradition that my entire tribe follows." Yue says with a soft voice.

"I see. If I was to propose to a water tribe woman, I assume I will be required to present a necklace as well to honor your culture." He files that away with his thoughts straying again to a certain woman. Mentally he groans realizing he has a serious problem if 1 interaction can do this to him. How is he going to find a wife if the only person he has shown an interest in didn't even like him or know him.

Yue has as a small giggle interrupting his thoughts. "Yes, I suppose that is good reasoning on your part. Tell me Prince Zuko, is a water tribe wife something you are interested in? She would be your complete opposite which could be fun."

This is the exact opening he needed. "Actually, I was meaning to ask you about that. How many water tribe women are visiting with you that are also waterbenders? I assume you would have a few with you that are well versed in their ability. Maybe even able to… spar with me for… uhh… a fun way to see if we are… compatible?" Zuko at this point is stumbling over his words and not making much sense but it is clear his leaning toward something specific, or someone specific. At the end of his rant he flinches realizing he is coming off a bit silly.

"well, I know we do have a few water tribe women who are benders who came with us but…. Prince Zuko none of our women fight. That is only left to the men of our tribe as tradition states. I don't think any of our women would know how to spar. If you would like, we could instead set up a different way to check compatibility like playing a game or verbal sparing?" Yue tries to let him down agreeably with a small smile.

Zuko's heart slowly sinks in his chair though outwardly he betrays nothing. So maybe she really was a dream. A silly, wonderful dream where he would find exactly what he was looking for. Nodding, Zuko spends the rest of the meeting discussing the different houses and who came with Yue to the fire nation. Things were not looking good for his hunt.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara woke up the next morning with a slight ping to her heart. She had massively over reacted to that guard last night she realized as she cringed rolling over. Sure, she had been insulted and was tired but if her father found out that she froze someone to the ceiling she would be in so much trouble.

Rubbing her eyes, she got up and looked out her window to the court yard below where some of the different warriors where practicing together. In that moment, Katara vowed to find Lee and apologize for her behavior. She was here to foster peace, not slowly make it worse. Once she was dressed and ready for the day she stepped out of the room and was greeted with her father's door open across the way. Poking her head in, she found him sitting at the desk writing out letters.

Before she could get a word in Azula stepped into the room after her. "Chief Hakoda? I was wondering if you had any objection to me talking Katara today and showing her our city? We would miss the luncheon but Fire Lady Ursa had promised this was acceptable with your approval." As she speaks, she looks over her shoulder at Katara with a glint in her eye.

Katara suppresses a smile back to the princess but her eyes sparkle. That lunch was going to be so long and boring that getting out of the palace would be a blessing from Tui and La themselves. She was not looking forward with round two looking at King Arnook.

"I am ok with that as long as you take guards with you. I want the safety of both of you guaranteed. Just because we are now at peace does not mean that neither of you wouldn't be a target." Hakoda says as he looks up from his letters home. A chiefs work is never done.

Both girls promise to be good and leave without a backward glance.

The city trip turned out to be extremely fun with Azula as neither girl was obsessed with shopping and instead went to the local sightseeing and mini events happening all over the city. Katara only had a moment of regret that none of the guards assigned were Lee. She decided to not tell Azula about the interaction. Knowing Azula, she would be offended on Katara's behalf and possibly fire Lee. Since Katara wanted to say sorry and move past it, getting him fired would be the opposite effect she was going for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Katara showed up to the training area a bit earlier than last night hoping that Lee would be able to show up again even though they had not discussed it. The longer the day had progressed, the more she thought about him. It was like a faucet she couldn't shut off.

Drip,

Drip,

Drip,

Say sorry,

Say sorry,

Say sorry.

By the time the evening had come, she had stopped listening to her brother completely as he rambled on about how awesome the Fire Nation Prince was and what future plans they had made while sitting on her bed.

As she was waiting, she played with her braid nervously. If Lee wasn't able to show up tonight, she would go to Iroh and ask to speak to his guard to apologize. Just as she had ran through for the 4th time in her head what to say, the door creaked open.

Zuko stopped just shy of the doorway looking at the object of his thoughts. She was real. Not only was she real, but she was here again. Inwardly he rejoiced as his eyes drank her in.

As Lee stepped into the room, Katara stopped touching her hair and straightened her back while giving a nice smile. He was here! This means she could have a second chance with her introductions.

"Greetings Lee, I am glad you came. I would like to formally say sorry to you for… freezing you to the ceiling. I should have been… more restrained on my approach to you. In the future, please consider that carrying a prejudice is not the best when your kingdom is hosting a peace summit."

So she was beautiful, strong and able to apologize when it is appropriate. She had the makings of a good leader already and Zuko's stomach started to flutter again without his permission.

"Allow me to also apologize, my lady. I did not mean to come off rude or in anyway assuming a woman couldn't hold her own. Our Princess would have my head after all. I was just caught off guard at seeing a waterbender as it was my first experience. If you would allow me a redo, I would like to spar with you again." Zuko said as he bowed as a guard should to a lady.

Katara smiled and mentally smirked as Lee's mention of Azula. The princess did have a way about her that meant business.

"I would love to spare with you. As long as you promise to not go easy on me simply for being a woman." She responded.

"Wonderful. Before we start, I feel embarrassed to ask… who do I have the pleasure of interacting with?" Zuko was dying to know her name. He had cataloged every noble womans name in the Northern Water Tribe in anticipation of this moment.

"OH Lee I am so rude! I had more to apologize for didn't I? I am Katara, of the SOUTHERN Water Tribe." And with that, she provided a formal curtsey lifting her dress on each side.

Zuko's eyes widened to saucers. Southern Water Tribe? She must be the one that Azula was spending all her time with. Now it all made sense. His sister and Katara were missing every time he was forced to socialize with people. This is why he had missed her, this is why Yue didn't know who she was. It was like a good game of Pai Sho, all the pieces clicked into place.

She must have moved from the Northern Water Tribe after the war ended so she could learn to fight without shame. She must have been brought along as a warrior with Hakoda's group. She acted with manner of being a noble, but the only nobles in the Southern Water Tribe to his knowledge was the Chief and his family.

As he moved into position to stretch, Katara did the same. Once they were both done, they faced each other sizing up the opponent. For a brief moment, they shared a knowing smile and then Zuko shot a giant blast of fire directly at Katara's head. She blocked it with ice and immediately shot ice disks at his legs. When he jumped out of the way, she was ready for him and laid down a river or ice.

He landed on his hands already bursting with fire to melt the ground and went into a roll spewing fire from his feet and hands as he circled around. When he threw himself into a crouch he stops to look at her.

Katara had protected herself in a cocoon of ice and as it had melted her entire body was coated with mist. He grinned at her while shooting another fire blast.

The fight continued on for an hour. Both of them where having the time of their life and evaluating their partner with appreciation. Zuko realized that fighting with Sokka was enjoyable but fighting with Katara was nothing short of magic. She had a grace he had not seen before and he would be lying if he didn't admit that watching her stirred his loins. Realizing that he could not continue without his clothes becoming uncomfortable and being inappropriate, he decided to slip in his next attack leaving her an opening.

Katara took the opening and threw freezing cuffs onto Lee. The minute they closed around him she twisted her hands and froze him down into a kneeling position in front of her. Both of them where now covered in sweat and water panting slightly.

"Do you yield?" she asked and licked her lips. This was the most fun she had had on her stay thus far. A very small part of her envied Azula. The princess probably fought the best guards as practice and had most likely fought Lee many times before. The ping of jealousy rushed through her at this idea. He was amazing and didn't hold back with fear of hurting his opponent. He had lean muscles and the stamina to keep going. She was starting to flush at the idea of how he would feel up close.

"I yield my Lady." Zuko responded watching her lick those lips. He wondered what she tasted like and mentally kicked himself for the thought.

Katara released all the ice from his body and when he went to stand she offered him her hand. Zuko took it and as he stood up they took a moment to stare into each others eyes. She had the sharpest blue eyes he had ever seen and he started to get lost in the ocean of her.

Katara kept staring at Lee and vaguely remembered they were still holding hands. As her pulse increased, she stared right back at him into the gold eyes that were so foreign to her own clan.

In the distance, a cat owl screeched making body benders jar apart and look toward the noise out the window. As they looked back at each other, neither was willing to lock eyes again. Katara made her way over to the water she had brought with her to take a drink. Zuko did the same and when he finished he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. How could he see her again without giving away his title?

Before he says anything, Katara turns to him and blurts out, "Lee? I was wondering if you would like to meet again to spar? I would like to continue practicing against a firebender and you are the only one I have met besides the princess so far with being on a first name basis. She and I have a match next month and I really think practicing would be good for me. Would you get in trouble with Prince Iroh if we did this again?"

Zuko is taken a back for a minute to process this. She wants to see him again, spend time with him and she is worried he would get in trouble. She is wanting to interact with a lowly guard which will give her no power or gain in standing because she genuinely likes spending time with him. Zuko's stomach starts the flutter again and he can't stop the warmth that is traveling up his spine. His cheeks go flush as he stares at her.

His voice comes out with a slight squeak at first as he responds, "Prince Iroh is fair and just. He will not mind at all if we spend time together. Would you like to meet back here tomorrow just as we did today… only on purpose this time?"

Katara flushes at this suggestion but nods her head. Smiling, she says "I will see you tomorrow at 9?" and promptly starts to walk away. Zuko watches her leave grinning like an idiot again to her retreating form.

It occurs to him as he climbs into his bed that he just asked a girl out on a date for the first time in his life. Rolling over, he lets out a bark of laughter. Thank Agni Azula didn't witness it.


	4. Growing closer

Throughout the week, smaller meetings and tea ceremonies were planned by the royal family at Zuko's suggestion. He explained to his mother the concern to show the fire Nation was truly listening to each visiting group. Fire Lady Ursa was so pleased at his suggestion and how agreeably he was about the summit she immediately said yes. She never guessed that the cause for his sudden mood shift was due to a girl. If she had, meddling would have been involved.

The week however went exactly how Zuko planned. During the day he would sit in on meetings and spend time with Sokka while the evenings where dedicated to seeing Katara.

When he was with Sokka, Zuko was not sure exactly how to ask about Katara. Sokka had to know her after all since the Southern Water Tribe was a small group, but how well did he know her? What if he also liked her in some way and now she was no longer just Zuko's crush but he was also competing for her affection.

Sokka was in fact crushing on a water tribe woman at the same time as Zuko. It just happened to be Yue, the Princess of the Northern Tribe. He had met with her a few more times as their fathers would discuss trade agreements and the like. She was smart, kind and beautiful with a soft heart. Sokka was falling so hard for her that when he asked for her to join him for a walk around the garden he thought he might fall over at her quiet, "I would love to" response. When at the end of the walk she parted to go rest, she took his heart with her.

0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0

The first night that Zuko came to see Katara when they had planned it, he was nervous. So she had mentioned wanting to see him again, but only as a sparing partner. As he sat down on the mat to meditate and wait for her he came to the crashing realization that this could be all in his head. She could really only want to spend time with him practicing for a fight with his sister. She might not want to see him again outside of these meetings. His mother had put in his head to find a wife and his brain ran off with the first pair of kind eyes he finds.

Katara slips in as he is sitting there in thought. As she approaches she can tell that Lee has a slight frown on his face with his eyes closed. As quietly as possible she moves to sit next to him and adopt the same stance with her palms touching together in her lap.

Zuko is jarred out of his thoughts realizing that Katara is late. He opens his eyes and turns his body to look at the door and is greeted with Katara sitting next to him with closed eyes and a look of zen on her features. He takes a moment to study her profile, consuming every line and unique feature. "It isn't always wise to sneak up on a fire bender you know." He teases.

Katara slowly smiles while never opening her eyes. "A waterbender is a master of moving with a flow. For every action, a master waterbender will have a reaction and move around it or stop it in its path." Katara parrots what Hama had told her. As she finished, she shifts her body toward him bumping shoulders.

Zuko smirks back at her, loving her teasing side. The thought didn't leave him that for her to stay he must be useful to her. "I guess I should get up for you, Lady Katara. After all, you wanted to meet me for practice." He says with a slight sadness in his voice.

Katara could hear his emotion and realized that a guard might be only seeing her due to some obligation brought down by the royal family.

"Lee…. I want you to know you don't have to spar with me if you don't want to. Despite our first day together I really enjoyed spending time with you yesterday and I don't want you to take away your personal time out of some… obligation. Maybe we could just… talk for a bit? Tell me about yourself. Besides Azula I don't have any other Fire Nation friends…" Katara turns her head as if she is looking outside but really it was to avoid having Lee seeing her blush.

All day long Katara thought about Lee's gold eyes and when she held his hand. She had a dream last night that Lee swept her in his arms and kissed her before she left which caused her to blush at different times when hanging out with Azula. Azula of course called her out on it and she lied about the heat getting to her.

Zuko takes a moment to process what she is saying. She wants to get to know him! Of course, he is going to have to be careful on exactly what he tells her. He doesn't want to lie now that he has found her but he can't say that the fear of running a nation is terrifying. He is going to have to be guarded and open at the same time.

"Well… uhh… I live with my Mother and younger sister. My job takes up basically my entire life and… I don't have many people to talk to." He considers mentioning that his Uncle also lives with them but then holds back realizing that might be a bit too on the nose if she starts to piece things together.

"What about your dad?" Katara asks quietly.

"Oh… he… passed away. I was never that close to him and he… he… well, he was my dad." Zuko finishes lamely. To be honest he never talked about his father with anyone, not even his family. After Ozai struck him down, Zuko cried in his room for weeks. He threw things, yelled and blamed himself for everything. He wanted his father's approval so bad that when he found out his father died, he crumpled. Ozai was the reason he was awkward; why he was closed off and didn't venture out of the palace. His father did not want him and that stung but knowing that his father struck him down was even worse. He didn't want to talk about his father with her. He didn't want to talk about his father with anyone.

"I am sorry Lee. My… my mother also died a while ago. I still think of her every day and miss her. She… she was a wonderful woman." Katara says while her eyes start to water. Zuko looks at her and reaching out rubs his thumb under her eye.

"I am sure she was amazing if she was anything like her daughter." He whispers back. They both hold on to this moment, sharing the loss of a parent and having a family slightly broken. Zuko realizes that if he had lost his mother and not his father, his life would have been much worse off.

That night, they didn't spar. They sat in the middle of the mat laughing and talking about random things. By the end of the evening, Zuko had learned that Katara had a brother and a father, she loved sea prunes which sounded disgusting, her two waterbending teachers did not get along and that she loved something called penguin sledding.

Katara was careful to not mention to Lee any names. She was worried that if he found out she was the daughter of the Chief, he would start to treat her differently and not as an equal. She was really starting to like him and if he refuses to fight her it would hurt. All of the warriors brought on the trip here refused to fight Katara on the boat. They told her that if they were to move one hair on her head her father would kill them and let the water take the body back home.

As they parted to go their separate ways, Lee and Katara bowed to each other agreeing they would meet every day at the same time.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Thursday night Katara skipped to the training room feeling as if she was on a cloud. All week she got to spend time hanging out with Azula, meeting other dignitaries, and seeing Lee. After the conversation together, he had really relaxed and opened up to her. Saturday Azula had plans to go out and meet up with her friend Ty Lee who was visiting the area with her circus group so Katara was set to be by herself all day.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do and who she wanted to do it with. If Lee could get time off, she wanted to go to the local Zoo with him. No one had wanted to join her when she had mentioned it. She might be reading the signals wrong, but she thought that Lee liked her. Really liked her. Sometimes during sparing or talking she would catch him staring at her with something in his eyes that made her heart swell.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Zuko was late. Dinner with King Bumi and a few others went over and he couldn't exactly explain to his mother that he had a date with a girl he didn't want to miss. What if Katara had decided he wouldn't show up and left? He knew she was with the Southern Water Tribe but they were spread out in the palace.

Considering Hakoda had 2 kids, it was possible that maybe Katara was a guard or friend to the younger child. Sokka never mentioned his sibling anytime they hung out. She could be staying near the Chief or maybe she was staying in the guard and warrior section of the palace. He would have to inquire without being too obvious.

Zuko pushed the door open already resigned that he had missed her and then broke out to a giant smile when he saw her dancing with water around her. He could watch her all night as she moved from open position to another.

Unlucky for him, she happened to turn around at that moment and stopped what she was doing. "Oh Lee! I was worried that Prince Iroh had detained you for some reason. How was your day?" Katara asked with a grin of her own.

"It was fine, I did get detained. I am very sorry Katara." She had insisted he drop the Lady from her name if they were alone though they never seemed to run into anyone else.

"I wanted to ask you… umm… do you… do guards get days off?" Katara seems nervous again and starts to play with her hair. He noticed that she does it whenever she is nervous or shy. Once he had a daydream about his hand looping between her hair and how soft it would feel. Thankfully he got back into the discussion before anyone noticed.

"Of course we get days off. Where… you worried I might not show up tomorrow since it is the start to a weekend?" his curiosity was peaked.

"Actually… I was wondering if on Saturday you would join me to go to the Zoo. No one else seemed to want to go and since you live here, I figured we wouldn't get lost together. It… we don't have to be gone too long… that is if you don't have a girlfriend or someone you already planned on seeing…" Katara finishes her ramble with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Zuko is staring at her thinking hard. Sure, a guard is given days off and he wouldn't want Katara to think that the fire Nation wasn't fair but that luxury didn't extend to a Prince. Saturday he had 2 meetings and a tea ceremony he had to attend. He had also not been out of the palace in a few years, before his… disfigurement.

But for her? He would try. "I may have something I need to do but I will see if I can get out of it. I would love to join you."

Katara could not stop how her heart pounded in her chest at the idea of them going out together. She had just asked out a boy she liked. In the back of her head, she started to wonder how her dad would react to find out that she was falling for a guard of the fire Nation. The peace talks were going well… but she doubted he would handle that news well.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Friday morning Sokka woke her from sleep banging on her door. When she opened the door bleary eyed, he pushed past her pacing in her room.

"Katara. I need your help! I am having tea with Princess Yue and you HAVE to join us so I don't look like an idiot." Sokka's eyes are wide as he is jumpy and walking around her room.

"Let me guess… you have a crush on her? It wasn't hard to figure out since every time you see her you are drooling." It was hard to miss how her brother looked at the Princess. This was going to be fun to watch.

Katara walked into the garden with Princess Yue already sitting down. She had opted for a Fire Nation outfit and hair style to combat the heat but the Princess was in traditional water Tribe style. As they sat down and started talking Katara realized she might have misjudged Yue. She seemed naïve at first but really, she was only… conservative. Katara's brother came in next and stumbled over his words taking a seat next to Katara. When Yue went to grab the tea pot Katara leaned over to Sokka and whispered, "breath man… she already likes you." And gave his arm an encouraging squeeze. To break the ice, Katara started to set Sokka with jokes which he knocks out of the park making Yue giggle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Zuko's hand started to cramp on all the documents he was writing and signing. He was trying to get caught up as much as possible so he can be free for Katara tomorrow. He had moved he schedule around explaining to his mother and uncle that he needed the afternoon off to practice his fire bending since they didn't know he practiced ever night.

Sighing, his thoughts drifted to Katara again. She was exactly what he was looking for. Now he was trying to figure out a way to tell her he was not in fact a guard and wanted to court her properly. His mother came to him earlier today to discuss the upcoming tea party and he almost told her not to bother. He would have the conversation with Katara on Saturday and then if everything went well he will tell his mother on Monday along with a formal request to Chief Hakoda for one of his warriors to be courted.

He stood up and walked to the window overlooking the garden. He looked below to see Princess Yue talking to the object of his thoughts. Her back is to him but he can tell she is wearing a traditional fire Nation dress and he leans on the rail as if he can hear what they are saying. Sokka walks up and Katara turns to him whispering in his ear and touching his arm more friendly than he was expecting.

His heart stops for a minute when he notices her necklace with a pendant attached. It looked a lot like what Yue wore…. Which means it was….

HER.

ENGAGEMENT.

NECKLACE.

She had never worn a necklace when they met up. Did she take it off when fighting or for night? Was she engaged to Sokka? She was… she had to be! Look at how close they sat next to each other and how comfortable they were.

His knuckles go white as he drips the rail in anger. Sizzling noises start to pierce his eyes as he looks down and realized he is burning a hole into the railing.

So Sokka was engaged to the girl he loved. Somewhere in the back of his brain he registered that he just admitted to being in love with a girl who didn't know his real name. She wanted to spend time with him, was that just as friends? Sokka had taken something from him.

This was not over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**_Author note: ok so kill me… I am having too much fun with the misunderstandings between these too. I can tell you I have an outline for this story already, it is just about finding time to write it. Barg, life!_**


	5. Assumptions make an ass out of us all

Lee wasn't coming. Katara had been looking forward to their meeting all day on Friday and by the time Friday evening came around she was bubbling with excitement. She waited, and waited, and waited for Lee to show up.

When 2 hours had passed, she decided he must have been held up and went to her room dejected. This was especially bad for her as they were going to discuss where to meet up on their trip to the Zoo which means she most likely would not be seeing him tomorrow either.

The walk was long and lonely. She remembered Lee telling her he might have something to do so she should have not got her hopes up. Tomorrow she was going to do nothing apparently. Maybe she could spend time in the library? Sokka's door was open as she passed and she went in without knocking. He was cleaning his sword and boomerang.

"Hey… did you want to spend tomorrow with me? We don't have to do the Zoo, it could be anything else." She said with sadness in her voice.

"No can do. Prince Zuko sent me a request to spend the day with him. We are going on a ride through the country and he is going to show me around." Sokka seemed really excited. Well at least one of them had plans.

"Can I come?" she asked with a small voice.

"Are you kidding? I can't bring my BABY SISTER on a guys trip. I would look insane. I will spend time with you when I get back. See if Yue is free and tell her about how amazing I am. Talk me up!" And with the mention of Yue Sokka's eyes go glossy as he starts playing some fantasy in his head. Nodding, Katara gets up and heads to her room.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Zuko could not go to her. He would not, could not, it wasn't happening. She had lied to him. Ok, well she never said she was single. She did share looks with him like she was interested though. Maybe she was in a political marriage just like Yue? Maybe she didn't love Sokka. As 9 came and went he just paced back and forth in his room. He needed answers.

Maybe Sokka didn't love her and would be willing to break the engagement? Maybe he did love her but why would she seek out Lee every night?

With his mind made up, he wrote Sokka a formal letter asking for him to join Zuko on a trip around the country side. He would find out all his answers to what Katara meant to him and what it would mean for Zuko. He would not see her again until he got answers.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Sokka showed up exactly on time and happy he gets to hang out with the Prince again. He really enjoyed hanging out with Zuko and he found out from Yue yesterday that she was having lunches with him. Was Zuko a rival for Yue's affections or would he help Sokka for his plea to become more?

Zuko's greeting seemed a bit… sharp with Sokka. They started the trip with Zuko looking tense and the guards following them at a respectable distance from the young upcoming leaders. Sokka realizes that Zuko seems extra stressed by something. Maybe he should distract the young lord with his Yue question.

"Prince Zuko. I was wondering if you could help me with something…" Sokka starts. The only indication that Zuko is listening was the tilt of his head. "I have heard that you are friends with Princess Yue…" Sokka licks his lips on this next part. "Would you be willing to put in a good word about me to her?"

The glare that Zuko gives Sokka is nothing short of murderous. Sokka actually backs up slightly in his seat. Oh Tui and La, he likes her too!

"What about your intended!" Zuko practically shouts.

"My WHAT?" Sokka shouts back. Different small animals scurry away and the guards stare at both men with worry based on their future lords voice.

"Katara, your fiancée… I saw her necklace Sokka and I am not a fool." Zuko bites out. How could he do this to her. Zuko would never go behind her back if he was engaged to her. Sokka is not an honorable man like he had originally assumed.

"Katara? My SISTER Katara? Are you… insane? What necklace? Her mother's she wears all the time? Why would that indicate I am marrying her?" Sokka is totally confused.

"She's… she's your sister? But… she is a waterbender? She is wearing a traditional Northern Water Tribe engagement trinket. Are you telling me that she is… Chief Hakoda's daughter?" Zuko has stopped riding and it sitting still while he is thinking. He is… an idiot. He jumped to conclusion after conclusion without even asking questions.

She is of a noble house. She was the daughter of a chief and not engaged. She is… perfect… And he just ditched her last night with no explanation. He was… a jerk. He could be taking her out right now to the Zoo and confessing his feelings and instead he is talking to her BROTHER and looking like a fool.

"Of course she is dude. Didn't you meet her already? Wait… Princess Yue has the same type of necklace. Are you telling me she is engaged?!" Zuko could hear Sokka's heart break in half and felt that pain. He had already experienced it about 24 hours ago.

The rest of the trip both men discussed Yue's situation and if there was a way that she might break the engagement. Zuko did not mention much Katara even though his thoughts kept returning to her. He was going to have to grovel, he just hoped she wasn't too upset.

Right before the men separated, Zuko confirmed that Katara is indeed not seeing anyone and that she wears the necklace as a reminder of their mother.

Things just went from bad to really good.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Katara was having a terrible day. She decided to spend time in the library reading a few books as a distraction. For the first hour, it was enjoyable. She was reading about Fire Nation lore and had discovered a spirit called 'The Painted Lady' who sounded like a waterbender.

Then it all changed. "Excuse me, you are not allowed here." Said a tall man wearing a uniform and a scowl.

Katara did not even know how to respond at first and stared at him as if he was crazy. "I was under the impression that all delegates were allowed to use the library." She says.

"Yes, THEY are. Not young girls who are in the restricted section of the library for only fire Nation nobility. I don't have time to play babysitter when I am busy with other important issues. YOU are not a delegate, there are no kids as delegates. I expect you to leave." His voice is like ice and Katara recognizes him as a sexist pig cow right away.

Not in the mood to argue since she never did confirm that she was allowed in this area of the library, she got up to leave. Right as she walks away the man starts to follow her muttering about how she is wasting his time both of them bump into Prince Iroh.

"Ah, Lady Katara and General Zhao, what are the two of you doing this lovely day?" Iroh says while entwining his hands together over his stomach. He can tell something is wrong based on how Katara looks.

"Prince Iroh, my apologies. I have been notified that as I am not a delegate, I am not allowed in this section of the library and that I must leave at once. I am sorry for being so rude." Katara says with a low bow down.

Iroh turns his eyes to Zhao who is sneering at her and close to baring his teeth. After the war was ended, Zhao was promoted to being on the counsel by Ursa. Iroh disagreed privately with the change but he understood that keeping an enemy close was far better than letting him fester outside range. Zhao had always supported Ozai and hated anyone not from the Fire Nation.

"Oh Lady Katara, I am sorry for the confusion from some of our counsel. Zhao, Lady Katara is allowed anywhere in the palace as a special guest of myself and Princess Azula." He says with the authority of royalty.

"May I ask you to join me in a game of Pai Sho? I am always looking for someone to play with."

Katara accepts his offer with a small hope that his guard will be joining him. Maybe she could see Lee even if he is working. "I would love to join you." She responds with a smile. He has been kind to her every time she has seen him. Iroh is a good man, unlike the one to her right.

As Zhao departs without any regret to his actions, Iroh offers his arm to her. "Prince Iroh, I was wondering if your guard Lee is by chance working today. I wanted to speak with him for a minute."

Iroh gives her a confused look. "I am sorry Lady Katara. I might be wrong but I don't have a guard named Lee." He tells her.

Katara looks back at him bewildered. Lee had told her he was Prince Iroh's guard, she was sure of that. Did Lee lie to her? Why would he do that…

"Oh my dear, don't worry. There are many guards named Lee on the payroll. It is a very popular name in the Fire Nation. I might just be mistaken. Come, tell me all about your Lee and we will see if we can find him for you."

By the end of the game, Iroh was convince of two things. The first was that Katara seemed to like Lee romantically and the second is that his nephew sounded suspiciously like this Lee.

Why his nephew would be going around as a guard was not clear. Did Zuko like her back? What little he could get out of Katara, he would bet money on it. This was an exciting development if it turned out to be true. He would have to pay closer attention to both of them and see what happens.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Zuko got back and awkwardly rushed his goodbye to Sokka. When Sokka separates to find his father, Zuko wastes no time going to her. There has been enough confusion. He found himself outside her door after dropping off his crown and knocked nervously. Would she be upset with him for ignoring her?

She opened the door and before she can say anything he blurts out, "I am so sorry!"

Katara stares at him for a minute before smiling and saying that it was alright. He came to her! The day was not a complete waste.

"Katara, would you be willing to join me in a walk among the garden?" Zuko asked her. He is not going to chicken out, they have had too many misunderstandings and he is ready to be honest with her right now.

"Sure, Lee. I would love to." Katara responses. Her heart went into a flutter again seeing him appear at her door. She has a serious problem.

During the short walk from the room to the garden neither teen talks. Zuko is not sure how in the world he is going to respond to her while Katara is stealing a sideways glance at him. Why didn't he come yesterday and where was he today?

"Did you accompany Prince Zuko and Sokka on their ride today? Is that why you didn't show up?" Katara was trying to reason why Uncle Iroh would not know Lee that well and it was possible that maybe guards who watched over the royal family would switch regularly.

"Uh… yes... I was there. Actually Katara, I was hoping I could talk to you… about … that…" Zuko says struggling how to get it out. Just as she turns to him and he opens his mouth a meddling relative steps in.

"Ah Lady Katara! What a fine evening for a stroll." Uncle Iroh says. Zuko looks over in horror as his Uncle comes down the path toward them. If he says anything to give away Zuko's secret before he tells her she is going to go running from him and he will not get a chance to explain.

"I see you found Lee." Uncle says and as Katara turns to him and smiles his Uncle sneaks a wink to Zuko. How does Uncle know about Lee? Was Katara talking about him today?

"I did. He was out with Prince Zuko today which is how I missed him. Do you think he could get a day off tomorrow instead and join me in the Zoo?" Katara sounds so hopeful in her request that Zuko gives a pleading look to Uncle. Maybe he could put off telling her one more day.

"Well I think we could make arrangements for that. LEE, do you mind coming to see me tomorrow morning and we can… work out your schedule? I am sure that Fire Lady Ursa will be… thrilled to hear that you are taking such good care of Lady Katara and her stay." Uncles eyes are twinkling with excitement and Zuko mentally groans. He was hoping to avoid his mother finding out until AFTER he talked to Katara.

No use in crying over it now. At least he has a date set up for tomorrow and it sounds like Uncle will help clear his schedule. Zuko nods to Prince Iroh in acknowledgement.

"Oh and Lee? Please do not keep Lady Katara out for too long. A lady's reputation could be at stake." And with that parting comment, Uncle Iroh kept strolling past them down another path.

Zuko and Katara look at each other for a minute and then look away with both of them hiding a blush. The morning started out bad, but the evening made up for the entire day.

* * *

**_Author's note: I am so happy I finished this chapter for you before the new week began. huzzah and all that! ok, updates are going to slow down as vacation comes to a close but I will still be working on the story. it will just be between regular life..._**


	6. The Zoo

The walk through the garden was perfect. When Zuko took her to the small pond, a turtle duck waddled to her and she promptly fell in love kneeling down and giving it a small pat on the head. When Zuko joined her sitting down at the edge of the pond they talked for around an hour. During the conversation, Katara made a water bending trick for the turtle ducks so the babies could slide on a triangle of water.

As the turtle ducks squeaked and quacked merrily Katara had never felt more at home. Lee was sweet and somewhat shy but had a presence about him she couldn't ignore. When he walked her to the room he seemed sort of nervous. At her door, he stood to her with his back straight and shifting side to side. Katara found it so adorable that without thinking on how it would look if someone caught them she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a small kiss on his lips.

Backing away, Katara whispered, "Goodnight Lee, see you tomorrow" while quietly shutting the door. Zuko walked away in a slight daze heading to his room.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko woke up re-energized and ready to tell Katara the truth. Today was going to be the day. She had kissed him so she had to like him.

A kiss… it was a small kiss and he had not been prepared for it. He was trying to explain who he was but that didn't matter anymore because what did matter is that they KISSED.

She.

Kissed.

Him.

Agni was smiling down on Zuko at the very moment and nothing could ruin it. For the first time ever, Zuko walked into his mother's antechamber to have breakfast humming. The only person in the room was his mother as she poured tea. The table was set with 2 place settings and suddenly Zuko felt like a trapped ostrich horse. She knows he realizes. His uncle worked fast. He froze at the entrance taking it in as Fire Lady Ursa looks up with a soft smile.

"Zuko, am I mistaken or did I just hear you humming?" She asked while she tried hard to suppress her smile.

Coughing, Zuko replied a small "maybe" and headed forward to the chair. As he sat down, he composed himself and sat prepared to give away nothing. He was going to be Fire Lord so he had been working on controlling his emotions from showing and this is an excellent time to practice.

"So Mother, why is Uncle and Azula not joining us this morning." He asked with confidence and a slightly bored expression. Since she wanted Intel, she was going to have to drag it out of him.

"Well I assumed you didn't want Azula to know about her friend yet. Am I mistaken? We could call her in while I ask how the search for the new future Fire Lady is going?" Her eyes twinkled and Zuko let out a groan. Azula… how could he forget how his sister would react to this since the girls were friends.

"No, I think this is fine. You realize that Katara has no idea who I am right?" Zuko says to the point. He refuses to tell her anything she wouldn't already know.

"Yes… your Uncle hinted to that. Do you care to explain what is going on?" Ursa is not looking away and crosses her hands waiting. She was going to wait all day if necessary. When she had thought of the idea that he needed to marry outside the fire Nation, it was Katara who gave her the idea. Iroh had come back explaining how strong she was and was a good influence on Azula. As if that wasn't enough, when she had met Katara herself, she found her beautiful and able to handle public appearances already with grace. Of course, suggesting to her son to meet Katara and court her would have been met with resistance. He was so stubborn. Instead, she thought that maybe Azula could introduce them or Katara could show up to the tea party planned this coming week.

It turns out that while she was planning, her son found Katara on his own and she couldn't be happier. Chief Hakoda had already explained he does not support an arranged marriage but his daughter can fall in love with anyone, even a fire bender. Things were looking promising if she was reading the situation correctly. Now it was about getting Zuko to tell her what is going on so she can move on to planning a wedding.

Zuko took a deep breath. "I told Katara I was a guard when I met her. She and I have met… a few times since then and we are going to go to the Zoo today."

Ursa stared at Zuko for a bit. Zuko made it sound like they were at best friends when Iroh insinuated something… more….

"Well that is wonderful. I am glad you are making friends with other nations. Are you taking Azula as well?" Ursa took a sip of tea to hide her grin as Zuko's hand curled into a fist. Her poor son always betrayed his feelings when Azula was mentioned. Siblings were such a powerful trigger for people.

"No, I don't believe so. We are going by ourselves." Zuko responded with a controlled breath.

"I don't know if that is wise my son. Shouldn't we have some guards go with you. You are, after all, next in line. Peace comes at a price and some citizens do not agree with our… visitors." Ursa has a slight sadness in her voice. She knows this will hurt his lie but she also has to consider his protection.

"I will make sure to adjust your schedule however and you can have the entire day to spend with Katara." This is her small gift to her son that she can do.

"Mother. I think if I was to take a guard as a guard already, I would look rather stupid. Can't I forgo a guard this one time?" Zuko is trying to think though how this could work and not make him look crazy.

"Zuko, you can have two options. You can take a guard and explain that Lady Katara needs more than one to protect her since she is in a foreign land or you can have 2 guards tail you undercover. Do you want to risk your safety?" When Zuko scoffs at this so she tries again. "Do you really want to risk HER safety?"

Zuko then pictured anything happening to Katara while she is with him and his blood runs cold. He could not let anything happen to her. Maybe he should give her a guard in the palace when he isn't with her just to be safe?

"Ok. We can have someone join us but they must reference me as Lee and stay a bit away from us while we are out in public. I don't want her to feel smothered." Zuko conceded. He would not let anything happen to her.

"Agreed. Do you plan on telling her who you are soon? I only ask because I wanted to know if she should be invited to your tea party on Thursday." At this, his mother did not hide her pleased expression to her son. Based on his facial expression, he did not want the tea party at all. Ah ha! It was not just a friendship he wanted then, that much was clear.

"I don't think she would be interested in the tea party mother." That is all Zuko was going to say. If it goes to plan, he will announce courting her tomorrow to the counsel and the tea party will be cancelled but he isn't going to tell his mother that.

"Ok dear. You would know what is best. I hope you have a good trip and please make sure to be safe for Katara." Ursa says while starting in on the breakfast spread in front of them. The rest of the time was spend discussing the delegation meetings and how the peace treaties are going.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara woke up in a great mood. Lee had come to her and spent time with her agreeing to join in her trip today. She started to blush at the memory of the small kiss. Lee didn't seem to mind it but he also didn't lean in either. Did he like her at all THAT way or was he humoring her?

She got dressed and was redoing her hair for the 2nd time when there was a knock on her door. Opening it, she was met with Azula.

"My mother is having breakfast with Zuko by herself this morning so I have the time free. What are we doing today?" Azula asked as she stepped into the room.

Katara bit her lips subconsciously. She didn't want Azula joining them if it was a date but how can she tell her to not join without being rude.

"I was unable to go to the Zoo yesterday so I am taking a guard with me today. I thought you were seeing Ty Lee again? You told me you were busy all weekend." Katara responds attempting to discourage Azula from joining them. This was supposed to be a possible date with Lee.

"UGGG… the Zoo? I have no desire to…" Azula's rant is interrupted by a knock on the door. A guard pokes his head into the room looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Princess Azula. The Fire Lady has requested your presence this morning." He avoids the best he can from shifting side to side when he spoke. Azula rolled her eyes but left with him. Soon after she had left, Katara was given a letter from the Fire Lady.

The letter was written in elegant script and it explains that Azula has been requested to fill in for her brother's duties today. She was aware that Katara planned on visiting the Zoo with a guard but that more than 1 guard would accompany her as a precaution by her father's request. It ended with a request to join her for tea tomorrow. Katara slightly blushed at the idea Prince Iroh was talking about her with the Fire Lady and wondered why she would want to meet Katara alone. A slight fear went through her worried that maybe she got Lee in trouble somehow with her attention.

Lee showed up an hour later dressed in street clothes and a cloak with a hood smiling at Katara. A second guard was behind him and looked rather intimidating. He was a brute and refused to smile when Katara said hi. Thankfully, the second guard stayed slightly back from Lee and her as they walked to the door.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Zoo was amazing. They had animals from all the different nations and with enough room for them to move around. Katara swooned over every animal reading the fact plates and asking questions to the staff as they circled the area. Zuko didn't necessarily agree on how fascinating it was but he was so taken in by her enthusiasm he didn't complain.

As the rounded the corner of the water tribe creatures Katara let out a squeal of delight. "Lee, look! They have snow cones! I have not had one since before I left the Southern Water Tribe. I am going to get us some before we continue. Can I pick your flavor?"

Zuko looked Katara in the eyes and nodded giving her a small smile. As she skipped off his grin grew. The guard his mother had insisted on stayed by his side slightly back reminding him of his place. He stood there watching her in line with his back straight and his hands clasped behind his back. He looked regal and intimidating but inside he was floating on a cloud. They were having such a good time with small stolen glances and jokes. The kiss yesterday was a turning point for them even though they didn't discuss it.

He struggled internally on when to talk with her about who he was. It was impossible to figure out how to slip in 'hey I am also Zuko, heir to Fire Lord and I would like to formally court you and see if you want to rule by my side.' Should he say it in the middle of seeing a polar dog? What about as they sat and had a snack? Would she be more comfortable being back in the palace in case she would rather slap him and run off? As he came out of his day dreaming he looked over to a sight making his blood boil. A man was trying to wrap his arm around Katara's waist while she was pushing him away. A small flame flashed in his hand as his eyes went to slits when he moved forward.

Katara was having a wonderful time with Lee. He didn't seem all that interested in the creatures as if he had seen it before (which he probably had). No matter, he kept giving her sideways glances that made her heart flutter. He had not mentioned the kiss and so she didn't either but she couldn't stop thinking about it. When she left his side to get a treat she was skipping. She hadn't skipped since she was a small child but she was so happy she couldn't stop the spring in her step if she had wanted too.

There was a line forming so she got in the back and was humming to herself when a man got behind her. She missed the way his eyes travelled up and down her form but when he leaned in to whisper in her ear she cringed. "Hello sweetheart, what are you doing in this part of the world." She turned around and studied the man for a minute. "I am here as a special guest to the Fire Lady for the official peace talks. Are you joining them as well?" She said as diplomatic as possible. She knew in the back of her brain that she had to be careful after her run in at the library. Not everyone in the Fire Nation was friendly. When the man smiled at her as if it was a slight sneer she suddenly wished that Lee was waiting in line with her.

"Oh no, of course not. However, if you would like to… get to know a Fire Bender personally for close relations… I have a room we can use." And with that, he started to snake his hand on her body. In a panic, Katara started to push him away saying, "Sir! I am going to need to ask you to respect my space."

"Ha… what's the matter girly? I don't bite." He says when she registers there is alcohol on his breath.

"I DO so I suggest you back off." Lee interrupts while grabbing Katara and pulling her to him. At first, she is thankful that Lee noticed and came over and then her heart starts to race for another reason entirely. Lee is holding her flush against his side and has his arm around her waist. When the other man did it, she hated how close he was and how gross it was. When Lee does it now, she leans into him and felt as though a blanket was protecting her.

"hey… I was just trying to get closer to our allies… you know… make them feel at home…" the man winks at Katara and she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

Zuko is close to putting the man into the dungeon as he controls his temper. Katara is what he needs to worry about and not seeing how far his fist could connect into the man's head. He knew he was holding her a bit tight out of fear so he gently gives her hip a squeeze as reassurance. She loops her arms around his own waist in response sending his hormones into overdrive.

"I am going to tell you once more to leave and that is your last warning." Lee says very quietly. Katara is slightly confused that he is so calm until she notices behind her that the other guard has stepped up right behind them and is holding out his sword as if there is going to be a fight.

"Lee, I think I am ready to go now. Can you take me home?" Katara responds to the situation hoping that she can not be the cause of an incident at the Zoo of all places.

Zuko looks down at her and seeing the worry in Katara's eyes he nods and starts walking away. He doesn't let her go from his side and she doesn't seem to want to move. As the exit the Zoo he pulls her into a small shop and ignoring the owner goes into the backroom and closes the door.

"Are you ok? I was so worried" He says while having both hands come up to cup her cheeks.

Katara starts to nod her head and as she opens her mouth to tell him that she is indeed fine he stops her heart by sliding his lips across her mouth. The room stops for both of them as he slowly kisses her. When Zuko feels Katara surrender into the kiss he slides one hand into her hair and pulls her closer to him deepening the kiss. The moment is magical for him as he realizes this is their first REAL kiss that he initiated. This was not a 'friend' kiss but a romantic 'I am falling for you' kiss.

A loud knock breaks both teens apart as the owner shouts, "The backroom is for employees ONLY! Please get out right now and buy something or LEAVE."

The rest of the walk back got the palace they held hands and continued to look at each other with sly smiles. It wasn't until Zuko got to his room that he realized he STILL had not told her.

Well, he always had tomorrow.


	7. Everyone else makes plans when you don't

Katara fiddled with her sash nervously as she stood in front of the door. The Fire Lady wanted to meet with her for tea just through those doors. Her heart was racing at the thought of the meeting and what the Fire Lady could want. Was this about her association with Lee by chance? Was she going to be told to not talk with him anymore since he was an employee?

When one of the guards outside the door coughed at her inclining his head, she nodded and took a deep breath. She could do this, she was Hakoda's daughter. The soft knock was met with a "please come in!".

Pleasantries were given and Katara sat down to her right with a tight smile. She waited for the Fire Lady to talk and give her some clue to why they were having tea.

"Tell me Lady Katara, how are you enjoying your visit with the Fire Nation?" Ursa says with a soft tone. Katara looks like she is calm but the tense twist of her hands betrays her emotions.

"I am enjoying the time very much. Azula specifically has been very accommodating and many of your citizens seem supportive of peace." Katara responds trying to not think of the drunk gentleman yesterday. Technically he had been supportive of peace, he was just also a vile creep.

"Ah wonderful to here. So everything has been pleasant thus far? You have no complaints with the Fire Nation? After all, I do hope to hear you would be willing to stay longer than the peace talks." Ursa was waiting for the opening to discuss her son. She wanted to know if Katara liked him and was considering if he could court her officially.

"Oh, well…" Katara started to blush and stammered out, "I have not been asked to stay past the talks. I… I hope I have not gotten Lee in trouble for spending time with him. He has been extremely sweet offering to accompany me to the Zoo. I wanted to thank you and Prince Iroh personally for adjusting his schedule."

Ursa's eyes widened slightly but that was the only indication she was surprised. Zuko has not told her yet? Well this is getting ridiculous. If he was interested in her romantically, which he clearly was, he needed to not drag this out. Someone was going to get hurt or both of them.

"My dear, I was wondering if you would be willing to join the official tea party set up for my son. He is going to meet people from all over with the hope to find someone he…. Clicks with romantically to court." Ursa is trying hard to not look like a demand but a small favor.

"Oh, well that is rather sweet of you Fire Lady Ursa. I am going to have to decline at this time. I don't think I am the right… person for the job and we have never met. I don't believe in arranged marriages. My grandmother was in an arranged marriage and she fled the North to avoid it. A person should be allowed to fall in love with whoever they want. Whether that be the future Fire Lord or even a guard." Katara starts to blush all over as she finishes her speech and takes a sip of tea.

Ursa is so taken with her tenacity she is somewhat tempted to just blurt out that the poor girl HAS met Zuko. "My dear I couldn't agree more. Love is very powerful and it will serve the nation well. I am not asking for an arranged marriage, I am only asking you meet him and see for yourself if any spark is possible. Would you be willing to do that as a personal favor to me?" Ursa pleads with her.

Katara looks her in the eye and for some reason is reminded of Lee. She is kind and has some of the same features that she is growing to love in the guard. "Ok Fire Lady Ursa, I will attend. I cannot guarantee I will change my mind but if it means so much to you I will be there."

The rest of the meeting was wonderful. Katara learned many things about the family as Fire Lady Ursa insisted on telling stories about her son Zuko and how he was as a kid. They were sweet and cute. Katara suspected that she really wanted both of them to meet and connect but there was doubt. How could she fall for the future Fire Lord when she liked Lee so much?

"I was hoping I have not gotten Lee in trouble for spending time with him. He is…. A wonderful person and the Fire Nation is lucky to have him as a guard." Katara slips in as one conversation came to a lull.

"Oh no, Lady Katara. Lee is very special and is allowed to spend time with who he wishes. May I ask, do you… like him? Is that the hesitation for meeting my son?" when Katara bites her bottom lip nervous to respond Ursa pushes further, "That is quite alright you know. He is very handsome and I wouldn't fault you for it."

At this, Katara lets out a small gust of air. "Yes, I like him a lot. I… really like him actually. I haven't told anyone yet including Lee but I really… really like him." Katara's blush is back in full force. She gives a small genuine smile to Fire Lady Ursa trying to hide what her mouth just betrayed.

"Lady Katara, I think that is wonderful news. Lee would be lucky to have you if he feels the same way."

"And this doesn't upset you? You had mentioned me meeting your son later in the week and I don't think my feelings will change…." Katara tells her.

"Yes, I don't suppose they will. All I ask is that you attend the small party. You might be surprised on your feelings with the subject." Ursa hints. If Zuko does not tell her, Ursa will.

When Katara leaves Ursa is flashed with a sudden inspiration of a blue and red royal wedding. With the thought, she walks over to her desk and starts to plan with her notebook.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko was in a great mood. Nothing Azula did could instigate him to say the wrong thing this morning in the advisor meeting. It was driving her crazy.

These meetings would normally be boring and a good way to pass the time was to give Zuko a look or an off handed comment that would get his blood boiling and then laugh internally as he would start to snap at the advisors trying to end the meeting. General Zhao was always the first to hear it and now Zuko was actually chuckling at something Iroh said and ignoring Zhao.

CHUCKLING for Agni's sake.

Something was going on. Zuko was never this calm. When the meeting ended Azula went straight to his side and started keeping pace with his strides. "So, Zuzu… did you fire someone today? Maybe… finally beat Uncle at Pai Sho?" she offered.

"No Azula, leave me alone. I have a sparing match with Sokka to attend to. Don't you have DOLLS to play with or something." Zuko dismisses her looking ahead in his walk.

Not to be derailed, she continues. "Were you making out with some girl in a coat closet?"

Zuko stumbles slightly and corrects himself before anyone notices. Well, anyone BUT Azula who caught it. "That is it isn't it! You found a GIRL. Who is she Zuko? Some servant? You know mother won't let you marry a SERVANT as future Fire Lady." With that, Azula starts to giggle delighted she figured out her brother. Zuko has the sense to not say anything back.

"Oh Zuzu… is she even pretty? Do you want to make ugly babies with her? She must be a terrible choice if you haven't even announced it yet." Azula sings as Zuko comes to a halt in the hallway.

"Azula, for your information I will be announcing it anytime now. You will want to be careful what you say because I am going to make you eat each of those words very soon. You are speaking of something you don't know. Careful, I will not be kind to a bad word against her." Zuko responds while he pulls himself to his full height.

Azula keeps her smirk in place and says, "oh Zuzu… this IS interesting. I will await your announcement brother."

She turned around and immediately went the opposite direction. Azula is so excited to tell Katara all about it and have a friend to lean on with a new sister in law to hate. As Zuko watches her leave, he hopes he didn't give anything away to identify it was Katara. THAT would be a real problem.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara was in the middle of reading a book in the library when Azula came barreling up to her. The papers near her scattered to the ground as she looks up to the twinkle in Azula's eyes. "My brother has apparently found his future queen. You HAVE to help me figure out who it is. If I am going to be related to this bimbo I want to make sure she isn't going to drown the Fire Nation in debt for her dress collection or order expensive rare tiger dogs to breed."

Katara gave her a look and had a slow smile form. "Why Azula… do you really want to catch your BROTHER in the embrace of this woman." Katara shuddered at the idea of finding Sokka sucking face with a girl and shivered.

"Ewww no thank you. We just need to figure out who it is. It can't be some servant, he was required to find a girl outside the Fire Nation in the name of peace. Who is even here at the palace… what about Yue? I should steal my mothers list of all girls invited to the tea luncheon Thursday." Azula is going through the mental list.

"Oh she invited me to that this morning actually. Wait… if he knows who he wants to court why is he having a tea party still?" Katara has her face scrunched up trying to think though this logically.

"He hasn't announced it yet so I am guessing he hasn't told HER yet. Though I would think if some girl was making out with the future Fire Lord she would be gossiping about it SOMEWHERE." Azula responds.

At this, Katara starts to blush thinking of Lee and the backroom yesterday. Azula notices her shift in eyes and jumps on it. "Oh Agni don't tell me YOU are the one he has been with!" As soon as Azula says it, she gets excited. Katara would be an excellent choice as a sister in law. The only hesitation she would have is that her best friend would be married to Zuko.

"NO! I have not actually even met your brother yet. It is just… well… I have something to tell you but you HAVE to keep your mouth shut. Swear to me!" Katara asks with a sudden harsh tone. She had grabbed Azula's hand to pull her closer even though they were already talking quietly for a library.

"Ok, ok I swear it. What is going on?" Azula agrees now excited for more gossip. Apparently in the last few days being out with Ty Lee she missed everything.

"shh!... so, remember how you showed me the royal training ground?" Katara waited on Azula to nod before continuing.

"Well I have been going to it every night to exercise getting ready for our official spar. And well… umm… a guard has been helping me." Katara is starting to fidget again avoiding eye contact.

"Uh… huh…" Azula is not going to say anything until she hears this whole story.

"And we have been spending more time together. He joined me to the Zoo yesterday and… he kissed me." Katara's blush was becoming a warm shade of red across her face.

Azula is giving her a calculated look. No guard, under any circumstances, is allowed to use that training ground. Only a member of the royal family can give permission. That means that of the 4 people allowed to give permission, a total of maybe 4 more are allowed to use the training ground. A guard would not be allowed in it much less use it without having a royal member in the room with them.

"So… this… guard. You like him? LIKE him like him?" Azula asks.

Katara is now focused on the spine of the book like it is the most interesting thing in the world. "Y-y-yes…" she stutters out.

"so… what was his name? What does he LOOK like?" Azula realizes she might know who Katara likes. She might ALSO know who Zuko is considering. Why did he lie though?

After dragging out every last detail from Katara, Azula pulls her to a standing position.

"Azula!"

"Come on. I think LEE is getting done sparing right now and I would just love to say hi. We can see if he will join us for a walk on the grounds." Azula says with a smile that does nothing to calm Katara's fears.

* * *

**And with this chapter my story has slightly shifted from my original plans. characters really do go down paths you don't expect.****Never fear, I still have the ending planned and that won't change. (Just the road to get there)**


	8. Hello, my name is

Katara was being dragged throughout the palace by Azula frantically trying to come up with reasons that they shouldn't see Lee. Every suggestion was shot down, every attempt to slow their pace was met with resistance. Azula was determined to make it in time to catch Lee.

As they rounded the corner and stepped into the training area, Katara caught sight of Lee sparring with Sokka.

She cocked her head to the side confused. Wasn't Sokka sparring with Prince Zuko today.

The same Prince Zuko who she had never met. The same Zuko that who apparently liked a girl but had not formally started to court her.

Prince Iroh didn't remember who Lee was until they met and then he seemed like he was simply mistaken. Fire Lady Ursa was pushing Katara to join the tea luncheon for Zuko insisting that she might not hate the idea even though she had admitted to liking Lee. Azula had been eager to catch 'Lee' before he moved on.

Lee was Prince Zuko. He had to be, it all fit. He had played with her emotions and made her a fool. What kind of sick jerk was he?

"Azula" Katara says with her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Katara?" Azula turns her head with a smirk in place.

"That's your brother, isn't it?" Katara say with fury clear on her face.

"Yup." Was the short reply.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko advanced to Sokka with his swords swinging in a wide arc. Sokka blocked it just in time and pushed Zuko back a few steps. They both stopped what they were doing and eyed each other in appreciation. For the short time they had been sparring together throughout the visit, they had grown to respect each other's abilities.

"You are a worthy opponent Sokka." Zuko comments while they bow.

"Thank you Prince Zuko. I have really enjoyed our meetings." Sokka replied and then noticed his sister with the Princess. "Katara, what are you doing here?" he asks.

Zuko turns and a look of pure horror appears on his face as he freezes. Azula was smiling as if she had just been handed the keys to a kingdom. Meanwhile Katara was looking at him as if he might lose a body part by her hand. He winces. There was no way she didn't know who he was. He also had yet to explain. The day had officially gone downhill.

"Well Sokka… I have never officially met Prince Zuko and I wanted to know if I could spar him." Katara was talking to Sokka but her eyes never left Zuko's.

"I think that is a bad idea Katara. He could do some real damage to you." Sokka responded giving he a confused look. He had seen that face before from his sister and it didn't make sense that someone she had never met was getting it now.

"Oh Sokka. I am sure that Prince Zuko would NEVER hurt me." Katara says as she is already getting in position.

Zuko gulps as she slowly moves to face her. He knows this is not going to end well. "Lady Katara. Would it be possible I could… talk with you first…privately… before we begin?" he asks.

"Nope." Katara replies while swinging into her first position. Regardless if Zuko didn't want to hurt her, he also did not want to get hurt himself so he was ready for her fury. He keeps on the defensive and tries to avoid any serious injuries as she starts pounding him with water and aggression.

Sokka slowly walks over to Azula who is leaning against the wall. "I take it I am missing something here." He says as Zuko's body flies into the air and lands a few feet away from his original position.

"Oh you bet. Zuzu has been a real dummy and I am not missing this for anything." Azula replies while watching the fight. She would love to have Katara as a sister in law, she was the only one Azula would approve of really. The problem was her brother had a tendency to be an idiot. He deserved everything he was getting.

"Should I worry for Prince Zuko right now?" Sokka asks as Zuko is creating a tornado of fire trying to protect his body from the ice spikes flying at his chest.

"DID YOU TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT!" Katara shouts breaking the side conversation.

"No, that wasn't…" Zuko tries to say.

"So I was supposed to be a fling before you pick your wife!" she retorts back pushing him farther and father back.

"Katara, I would never dishonor you like that." Zuko shouts back letting his anger get the best of him.

"You didn't cancel your tea party. You didn't tell me the truth. You enlisted others to join in this lie. You deliberately made me look like a fool." As she talks, her shell is starting to crack.

He can see it in her eyes as they grow red. She is heartbroken and it was his fault. He wanted to make her his queen and instead had hurt her. He really was the fool and not her he wants to say but his throat closes up.

She stops attacking him for a minute when she hiccups a sob. Zuko looks and debates running to her while Azula loses her smile. When he makes a step toward her, she glares at him one more time.

"Katara…" Zuko starts when she lifts her hands again. With a final flick, she covers him in a thick layer of ice all around his body with only his head sticking out.

"I can't even look at you right now." She says so low he almost misses it.

Katara runs out of the room crying. Zuko is shouting her name over and over as the ice makes cracking noises echoing throughout the room. When he breaks away he tries to run after her only to slip on the water/ice all over the floor. He lands in front of Sokka and Azula.

He glares at Azula with murder in his eyes and snarls, "I was telling her today damnit. You couldn't give me TODAY."

"She deserved better Zuzu. You know that." Azula says. She saw Katara's face as she had ran out and she felt terrible for her best friend. If it was anyone but Zuko who had done it she would have helped Katara finish them off. Since it was her brother, she is hoping secretly that Zuko fixes it so she can have Katara stay in the fire nation long term.

Zuko sighs and looks down for a moment before getting up. He raises his body temperature so steam starts rolling off of him removing the water from his clothes. As he stands, Sokka gives him a look.

"I think you are going to need to explain to me why my baby sister was upset. It looks to me like you hurt her. And I hope for the future of the fire nation that isn't true." Sokka says with the confidence of a future Chief.

"Oh course. If you will allow me, can we meet in my study and discuss it?" Zuko responds.

Both men leave the training area together as Azula follows silently behind them. Zuko realized that for Katara to hear what he had to say, she needed to be ready to listen. This meant not running after her right now but instead giving her time to cool off.

His heart disagreed with his choice as he looks longingly down the hallway in the direction of her room.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As both men step into the room to take a seat, Azula moves to stand in the corner. Zuko gives her a silent look raising an eyebrow but she gives him a glare. "You have got to be kidding me, Zuzu. She is my best friend and I need to know why you would do this." Sighing, Zuko sits down and starts his story.

Once Zuko finished explaining everything to Sokka, he closed his eyes and slumped in his chair.

Sokka had given Zuko a chance to talk and was now thinking over it all. Based on the story, it sounded like Zuko loved her. His baby sister would be queen to the fire nation. For one of the first times in his life, he is speechless.

"So… you want to marry her then?" Sokka blurts out. His mind is still circling the wagon of his sister being the next queen.

"That… was the plan. Are you opposed?" Zuko asks Sokka. If her brother would be willing to help him, maybe hope is not lost.

"Buddy you are lucky Katara let you walk away with all your parts. I like the idea of calling you a brother but this is going to take work. What is your plan?" Sokka wants to know.

"Yes Zuzu, exactly how do you plan on gaining her forgiveness." Azula pipes up. She was so quiet when Zuko was talking that for a minute he forgot she was there.

"Azula… Are you telling me you also support this union? Why would you ruin my chances by bringing her by?" He asked with annoyance in his tone. It was easier to blame Azula for the current state of affairs than admit any fault.

"Your joking, right? If you had waited any longer you would have married her as a guard. She is clearly in love with you dumb dumb. When we came in I had a plan of teasing you as Lee but she put all the pieces together because she isn't stupid. Look… I love her like a sister already but there is going to need to be serious groveling at this point." Azula states.

As the three talked about what he could do, one thing became clear. No matter what, Zuko was not letting her go without making sure Katara understood everything and gave them a chance. He couldn't even think of anyone else with his heart already hers.

Zuko was thankful that Sokka came up with a plan and all 3 moved out of the office to set it in motion.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara refused to come out of her room or have visitors. At first, Fire Lady Ursa was worried she was sick and sent the physician to check on her. He came back advising that the girl was fine and had simply requested to be left alone.

Then her son refused to talk to her about Katara. No smile, no mention at all of the water Tribe beauty he had wanted to take as his bribe. Not to be outdone, even Azula seemed quiet on the subject. She wasn't trying to start arguments and was even being nice to her brother as they would gather to talk in hushed tones.

After lunch, Ursa had had enough and called a private family meeting. Iroh, Zuko and Azula all sat down in Zuko's office and waited.

"This is getting ridiculous. I demand to know exactly what is going on with Katara and why she is refusing to leave her room. Her father doesn't even know and her brother is not talking to him. Both of you care about her. Azula, she is your best friend. Zuko, you are in love with her. What is going on?" Ursa said with a demand in her voice. The first thing she noticed is that Azula didn't seem surprised by the idea that Zuko loved Katara.

"Mother… we are handling it." Zuko responds while looking exhausted. Azula doesn't add anything and starts to look at her nails to avoid eye contact.

"Well that is wonderful to hear. What happened and how are you handling it? I am not having you leave this room until I know what is going on. Did you tell her who you are?" Ursa pushes.

Sighing, Zuko looks his mother in the eyes. "She figured it out before I got a chance to tell her. As you can imagine, she was slightly upset. She is under the impression that I was intentionally disrespecting her this whole time. Sokka, Azula and I have a plan to get her to meet with me and then I am going to talk to her about… everything." Zuko explains in a rush. He then proceeded to explain the plan in detail to his mother. As she listened, her heart fluttered at young love.

By the end, Ursa has tears in her eyes. "Are you sure it is going to work?" she asks.

"If I doesn't I don't know what will." Was Zuko's reply.

Iroh came up to Zuko's side and placed a calming hand in his shoulder. "What can we do to ensure success?" he asks.

"Mostly just support me."


	9. Avoid and Annoyed

Katara laid in bed staring at the ceiling for the billionth time. She moved from trying to read a book (never getting off the first page), to staring out the window, back to her bed in a slow circular motion.

Her thoughts kept returning to Zuko and how he had tricked her. She had fallen in love with him and now she was heartbroken. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in…." She called out. For the first day, she refused to let anyone come in. Now on day 2, she is grateful for the distraction from her thoughts. That is, as long as it wasn't Zuko or about Zuko. She wasn't ready for that conversation.

Azula walked in like she owned the place and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Hey. If you are going to slack on practicing, I am going to kick your ass on our match." Azula says.

Katara is silently thankful that her best friend has not mentioned 'him'. Azula got the concept of distraction very well. Though Katara would never admit it, she really wanted to know what Azula thought of the whole thing and what Zuko was doing right now.

Was he planning to continue the tea party? Did he do this with other girls? Did he even like her? Did Azula know the whole time?

She already suspected the last question was false. Azula seemed genuinely as surprised as she was when it all came to light. When she found out that Katara had been kissing a guard, she was shocked. No way was that fake no matter how good an actress she was. (And she was a good actress)

"Azula, I have no concerns on my abilities and you shouldn't either." Katara said with no heat. She hasn't looked over at Azula once since she came in preferring to keep her eyes on the ceiling .

"Yeah I guess. So what do you want to do today? I can take you to the zoo if you REALLY want me to. Ty Lee's circus is also still in town…" Azula is rambling on purpose though Katara didn't know it.

"No thanks…" Katara says rolling over so her face squishes into a pillow.

"Does… everyone think I am a fool?" Katara asks her pillow. Azula heard most of it, though it was so muffled that she had to piece together what 'Dosss… Everyone thhhk I'm a foul' meant and had concerns she had lost her mind.

"No one really knows what is going on. Zuko cancelled his tea party and is being extra mean to everyone right now but only a handful know why. Honestly, If I had to listen to Lady Kangfo of the Earth Kingdom ask me one more time if he would be willing to hide his scar by wearing a hat during the tea party I was going to roast her alive." Azula answers acting as if she is talking to herself while checking her nails.

Katara sat up so fast that her hair flung into a wide arch. "She asked WHAT?"

"Oh don't you know? All the girls Zuko was forced to meet and greet would flinch at his face or ask extremely rude questions. I mean… I know he isn't attractive or anything but have SOME tack you know?" Azula says off hand.

Katara crinkles her nose at the conversation. She never considered him unattractive. Sure a scar on his eye took a minute when she saw him but a burn mark is a burn mark. It doesn't define who you are.

"He isn't unattractive. How could she ask that and still want to go to the party." Katara can't help but argue. If she had known him… truly met and hit if off without his lies she would be eager to court him. Who is she kidding, she would be more than eager. She loves him.

"Oh Katara, don't be daft. All these viper hogs are vying to be Fire Lady at any cost even if they have to marry him to do it. There is a bet among the guards on how often the new bride would stay in her own room vs his." Azula leaned in to whisper as if it was juicy gossip.

Katara had had enough talking about Zuko.

"Well I hope he finds who he is looking for and doesn't lie to HER." She says with all the bravado she can muster. It was flat even to her ears.

"Oh don't worry…. He will win the right girl in the end." Azula responds and drops it all together. They spend an hour together talking about nothing important and Azula convinces her to join in a sparring match in the evening to loosen Katara's muscles.

When Lunch is delivered Sokka walks in. "Are you avoiding me too? I should be allowed to see my sister you know." He says. The minute he sits down he doesn't even let Katara grab her chop sticks before he starts, "Did you know Yue is engaged to that jerk Hahn. Something about making the Northern Water Tribe stronger with the marriage. Katara, what am I going to do!?"

Katara smashes her lips together then she begins the conversation. Sokka is also being respectful and not talking about Zuko and she is glad. She will not forgive him, she just won't!

After lunch, Katara sits back and starts staring at the window again. No matter how hard she tries, she can't stop her thoughts from drifting to Zuko. "Ok, I have to get going." Sokka announces casually as he stands and stretches. "What, your dear sister is boring you?" Katara teases. Spending time talking to Azula and Sokka put her in a slightly better mood.

"Nah. I promised Prince Iroh I would spend time with Zuko. He won't leave his room, like someone else I know." Sokka responds eyeing her with a side glance.

"You are leaving me so you can spend time with HIM?!" Katara says with shock and outrage.

"Look Katara. I am not saying what he did was right… but I also don't think you are being fair about this either. The only women interested in him are for his crown. Can you blame him for trying to mislead you at first?" Sokka tells her with a get real look.

"Ok, fine. That makes sense, he was worried I wanted the title and not him. What about the rest? I fell in love with a lie you know that right?" Katara's voice is slightly raised as her heart starts thumping.

"You mean have him lose the chance to meet someone and fall in love without the fear she is after the title." Sokka deadpans.

"SOKKA! I would never do that." Katara is fuming.

"I didn't say you would. Do you think anyone in the fire nation would know that? Do you think after meeting you once he should just trust you? Come on Katara.. you are smarter than that." Sokka says as Katara throws a pillow at his head.

"Get out. Go hang out with your NEW BEST FRIEND" She spats at him. When he leaves, she slams the door and runs to her bed to bury her face into the pillow. Today is going worse for her and she hasn't even left her room yet.

After her somewhat disastrous discussions that kept bringing up HIM, Katara decided to avoid her room for a bit. She had a feeling that Azula and Sokka were on Zuko's side and this might be leading up to him coming to her later.

She did not want to see him. She did not want to forgive him right now. What Azula said… what Sokka said… it was making too much sense to her and she just couldn't forget. He hurt her heart, why did no one care about that!

She left her room in search for getting lost at the palace. If she couldn't be found, then Zuko wouldn't know where she was.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko came to Katara's room 15 minutes after she left with a fire lily in his hand and a speech prepared. If he could convince her to take a walk with him, Azula and Sokka were completing the finishing touches on the destination with rows of flowers and candles where he could propose. Yes, it was early but he needed her to know he was serious about their relationship. Nothing was wrong with a long engagement.

He knocked and waited for 20 minutes in the hall before bowing his head and walking back to his room.

He closed his door realizing the plan had failed for now. She wasn't there to talk with or she didn't want to hear from him. Either way, he was now alone with no hope to reconnect with the one person he loved with another day down.

He wasn't giving up, he was….. going to regroup and try again tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara roamed around the palace thinking. The fire nation really was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. After a turn, she came face to face with a group. At the center was Yue with what looked to be a mix of earth and water Tribe noble girls all heading together somewhere.

"Oh Lady Katara! I have decided to have a impromptu meet and greet with all the young women in the fire nation for the peace treaties. A get to know you since the tea party with the prince was cancelled." Yue said with a friendly tone.

A girl behind her snorted and stage whispered, "Yes I really would LOVE to meet my competition." while rolling her eyes. Katara looks at her critically. Yue was such a sweet heart and she was going to be surrounded by these evil women?

"May I join you?" Katara asked while only looking at Yue. Anything to have her mind off Zuko and if protecting Yue is an option it is an added bonus.

The ladies all settled into a sitting room and small conversations popped up here and there. Lady Kangfo, Katara learned, was the one who made the biting comment. So this was her sort of rival for Zuko's affection? Regardless of how upset she was she couldn't help but judge the woman With the ugly nose and stupid eye color of muddy green. She didn't forget what Azula had said and it was clear that all of these ladies just wanted the title and not the man who was attached to it.

When someone asked Katara if she planned on attending the tea party when it was rescheduled, she went a dark shade of red in her cheeks. "well, actually I would prefer to marry for love. I am not interested in simply gaining a title." Katara answered with as much aloofness she could muster.

"Oh I find that so romantic! I think what Fire Lady Ursa is doing with Zuko is so great. The chance to meet and find a connection with someone instead of an arranged marriage. You have as genuine chance of chemistry!" Yue said with a small voice and she touched her pendant.

"Oh please! No one here is going to fall in love. This marriage is going to be about two nations coming together. I personally am not interested in Prince Zuko but I WILL become his Fire Lady for the Earth Kongdom. Have you seen the man?" Lady Kangfo stated as if this was a fact she couldn't get over.

This woman doesn't want to even look at Zuko, much less spend time with him. How could she be so cruel! Katara sat there with an outward expression of listening while inside she fumed.

Then Sokka's words floated back into her head… _"You mean have him lose the chance to meet someone and fall in love without the fear she is after the title."_

Zuko wanted to avoid someone like Lady Kangfo. He wanted to make a real connection with someone. No, not just someone… her. He wanted to make a connection with HER and she was so mad he lied she wasn't giving him a chance to explain.

She couldn't leave him in the hands of these women. She needed to talk with him and understand. She wanted to kiss him again and find out if this was one sided now that she knew who he was. She just wanted…him.

Katara stood up abruptly causing all the women to look up with questioning glances. Making her excuses she exited the room in search of Zuko.


	10. A Fairy Godmother of sorts

**_Hi guys!_****_I am SO SORRY the update took so long. I think everyone knows about the current virus issue worldwide… well that means I am now even more busy in life with everyone home and downtime is a thing of the past. I am getting my grove though and hope I can update more!!_****_Anyway, here is the next chapter. _**

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara walked down the hallway with purpose and intent to talk with Zuko. Once she realized how he must have felt with all these women vying for his approval, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She wanted to talk with him, hug him, protect him… she just wanted him. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone and stumbled back a bit.

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going." A gruff sneer bites out of the tall man in front of her.

Oh yes, this is the same gentlemen that was rude to her in the library a while ago. What did Prince Iroh call him again? Zhao?

"Excuse me Sir. I was making my way to visit Prince Zuko." Katara says with a polite bow. If she ends up staying longer in the fire nation, she is going to need to be respectful. Well… That is if Zuko wants her to stay in the fire nation longer. Katara starts to chew on her lower lip with anxiety creeping up her stomach. What if he spent time with her and now decided he didn't WANT to see her anymore and that is what he was going to tell her. This could all be one sided.

"I am not letting some GIRL just roam up to the royal wing. Just because you have some fantasy about becoming the next… fire lady… does not mean you can sneak into his room. Prince Zuko is allowed to PICK who joins him in his chambers and I am not allowing you to… hide in his closet or something ridiculous like that." General Zhao verbally bites at Katara while trying to grab her elbow and shove her the opposite direction. As he spoke to her it was clear he considered her beneath him.

"PLEASE unhand me! I can assure you that I would not be hiding in his room. If you would only ASK him if I could talk to him it would show you that I am not lying." Katara tries to reason with him. He is giving her a nasty look that indicates she is trying to trick him and continues to push her back the way she came.

Katara starts to lose her patience as she digs her feet into the ground. She is not some harlot or manipulative viper hog trying to sleep into the crown. She is the daughter of a chief!

"You WILL unhand me now! If you will not find Prince Zuko to ask if I have permission to talk with him I will speak to any royal. Is Prince Iroh or Princess Azula available?" Katara is sure that all of the royals know about the situation and would allow her to talk with Lee. No, it is Zuko… Prince Zuko! She had to get that straight in her head.

"I am not going to disturb anyone with your girly nonsense child. I don't care how friendly you have become with some of them. You are not royal and will never be. I am never going to take orders from YOU. Please go…. Pick flowers in the public garden or whatever 'water tribe' ladies do." General Zhao says without giving her any other chance to get past him.

"IF you do not let me go right now…" Katara starts when a loud noise interrupts the exchange.

"General Zhao! Is there some danger to the royal line right now that would cause shouting to be echoing down the halls? I am dying to be enlightened…" Azula says while walking up with her back straight and staring at the scene. She looks from Katara to Zhao with curiosity as if she is looking at bored math homework. If a person didn't know the princess, one would assume she would be willing to just walk on past this exchange and head off. Katara however, knew her and could see the sparkle in her eye. Azula was paying close attention to the events happening and was like a tiger bear ready to strike at any moment.

"Princess Azula, I was just escorting this girl away from the royal wing so she did not disturb Prince Zuko with her frivolous nonsense." General Zhao says with a low bow. Katara takes a moment to look at Azula with a silent plead in her eyes. Azula may have been her best friend but the girls have not really talked about Zuko much. To be fair, Katara doesn't even know if Azula would approve of her dating or becoming involved with the Prince.

"Well isn't that… noble of you General Zhao." Azula comments as if discussing the weather. "I had no idea you cared about my brother's well-being. You both get along so well during meetings and now you are protecting him? My, are you sure you are not shooting for the title of Fire Lady AMD not the woman you are holding?"

Katara slowly smiles and relaxes her stance. If Azula is mocking Zhao then she is rescued. She could have handled him herself but it would cause a ruckus and she was trying to avoid making a scene. As Zhao starts to stiffen his back and bite his tongue with a scathing remake, Azula continues talking as she waves her hand in a dismissal. "Katara and I were planning on having tea this afternoon and I had suggested we invite Prince Zuko. I hope you are not taunting a good friend of the crown based on your own prestigious during a peace summit while she is acting on MY request…. Do you have other things to attend to right now?" and with that parting comment Azula beckons Katara to follow and both girls walk away from General Zhao.

Azula leads Katara to the royal suite of the princess and walks over to lounge on her couch in the outer chamber. Katara walks into the room and tries to not shift side to side as she plays with her hair. Azula eyes her for a minute and hits her with the big question.

"So… are you going to forgive him or are you wanting to end it with him?"

"You are not awkward about finding out I was kissing your brother?" Katara states with a bravado she is faking. Anything to avoid the topic about if Zuko even wants her for real or if he plans on brushing her off and apologize for relations.

"oh yes that part is quite gross. Honestly Katara I thought you had better taste that Zuzu! Though I will admit if you are going to forgive him and court I would be excited to have you as a sister in law instead one of those other giggling idiots roaming the palace."

"Azula I think you are jumping the gun here. We don't even know if he likes me or if he wanted to just experience some fling before his tea party." Katara mumbles while coming into the room and sitting in the chair next to her.

"You are kidding right? Zuzu is head over heels for you. He is being such a moody tiger dog biting at everyone who looks at him wrong and looking longingly out the window in your rooms direction when someone is trying to talk to him. It is making my throw up." Azula says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I would like to talk with him. I am ready to listen and hear what he has to say for himself." Katara announces as if she is convincing herself along with Azula.

"Ok good. If you want to talk with him you will not be wearing that." Azula mentions while standing up and pokes her head outside the room calling for a maid.

"Azula. What are you talking about? I look fine!"

"Oh please! You need to look the best you ever had if you are going to let Zuko grovel. He needs to see you as a queen… everyone knows how fairy tails go with the prince vying for the affection of a woman or some drivel nonsense found in those romance scrolls you love and hide in your room." Azula finishes just as a knock on her door happens.

Katara is flushed scarlet as multiple maids come in holding clothes, shoes, jewelry, and hair items.

"Perfect. Please bring everything into my room. Katara, go into my bathroom and take 3 maids to help you with that hair of yours. After you have been scrubbed and hair silky smooth come back into this room so we can discuss what you will wear." Azula points to her bathroom door and turns around investigating the clothing options.

"Azula… are you… being my fairy godmother and trying to grant wishes?" Katara giggles as a maid grabs her hand pulling her in the direction of the tub.

"Well someone has to. My future sister in law needs to be strong to help lead the fire nation. Just go…" Azula's parting comment makes Katara's heart flutter and start pounding in her chest.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later Katara is dressed as a true princess in a cascading red skirt with a slit up on side, a tight wrap shirt that had no straps and showed off her stomach and her hair fell in beautiful waves only half up. She had some gold bracelets, a necklace and gold slippers.

In a word, she was stunning. Azula walked around her nodding in approval.

"Now I approve for you to talk with him." Azula says while Katara looks in the mirror smoothing her skirt and showing a small smile. Her cheeks have kept a blush throughout the entire ordeal and it is pairing nicely with her red clothes.

"Ok, here is what I want you to do. Wait 5 minutes and go to the private garden." Azula announces as she strolls out of the room.

"Wait! Azula how are you going to get Zuko in the garden with me?" Katara frets as she starts twisting her hands and biting her bottom lip.

Azula chooses not to respond as she smirks and closes her door behind her.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko was laying on his bed moaning on the loss of seeing Katara. Azula and Sokka were supposed to plant seeds of doubt in her mind and make her reconsider talking to him. The plan was perfect… go to her after her downtime and the other two had talked to her and convince her of a walk. Take her on a romantic walk, explain everything and then ask for her hand.

Ok, maybe it was early… maybe she would reject him… maybe some of this was in his head with an overactive imagination but he didn't think so. She kissed him back didn't she?

She could not be as upset if she didn't actually like him right? He started replaying his favorite daydream of the two of them walking as he held her in his arms and pulled her into a stolen kiss away from prying eyes.

Just as his eyes slipped closed and he pictured her face looking at him with adoration his door knocked.

The glare he gave the door could have made it burst into flames. "Go…. Away…" was his only response.

"Oh Prince Zuko… you would have scared off most guards with that winning attitude. I need your help…" Azula replied as she ignored him and strode into his room looking around.

"What could you possibly need from me." Zuko deadpans back at her.

"Well… I saw General Zhao giving Katara a bad time about being in the private garden and that she isn't allowed. He claims that the only ones who could give access are mother or you since I am not in the 'direct line of ruler' or something like that. If you don't want to help I will just get mother." Azula says with a bored look around his room.

Zuko sat up fast and growled, "excuse me?"

"All I know is he was yanking her by the arm.. don't worry Zuzu.. mother dearest will fix it." Azula is already turning around when she hears the fire crackle dangerously high.

"General Zhao is going to relieved of his duty if he doesn't unhand her right now!" He threatens while storming past her and practically running out of the room.

As he leaves Azula starts to slowly smile. Katara staying in the fire nation longer is going to be so good for amusement and messing with her brother. Maybe being a fairy godmother was more fun than she originally thought.


	11. A Picnic and the Truth

Katara couldn't remove the smile from her face as she walked along the corridor heading to the private garden. She felt beautiful and in a few minutes, she would be with Lee again.

Zuko… she would be with Zuko again. Spirits that was going to take some time to get used to.

Azula had been so confident that he liked her. Azula approved, Sokka had to approve since he defended Zuko… did that mean that her father would be ok with her dating someone from the fire nation? No, not just someone… the future ruler.

When she arrived in the garden, a small gasp escaped her lips at the site before her. The garden was normally lovely with a small pathway that wove around flowers, a large tree and even a small pond. Today, however, someone had gone through the trouble of lighting all the lamps and setting a bench down right next to the lake under the tree which had pink petals fall all around. On the other side there was a deep red blanket sprawled out with champagne and a basket of food.

Katara giggled at Azula's set up. She really was acting like a fairy godmother. Taking extra care to sit on the blanket Katara fanned out her skirt so that it landed under her as she sat down and started to peak into the basket.

Just then, a ruckus alerted her she was not alone. Looking up she saw Zuko barge into the garden with an angry face. Curious to what is going on, she stops what she is doing and cocks her head to one side.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zuko rounded the corner with a deadly look. If Zhao hurt her, even unintentionally, he was going to challenge that fool to an Agni Kai. She might not be speaking to him at the moment but he is committed to her tenfold.

As his eyes take in the scene before him he comes to a halt and has his mouth fall open. He is looking at Katara in red on a blanket having a picnic as if it is the most natural thing in the world. She isn't scowling at him either. She actually is… smiling at him?

His heart starts to pound no longer for anger. She was there and he could talk to her. The realization that this was his shot makes his entire mouth go dry. He stood in front of her mid step, mouth open and staring at her like she is a mirage.

Katara gave him around 10 minutes before she gave him a break with a small smile and patted her hand down next to her. Zuko straightened himself out, and with a nervous cough walked toward her and sat down next to her.

Zuko could not believe it. She invited him to sit down and she smiled at him. She was ready for him to talk to her and to explain everything. She is truly fine and not being manhandled by that terribly vile….

"Where is Zhao?" Zuko says while looking around confused. Katara cocks her head to the side again and squints her eyes at him. This is the first thing he says?

"Ummm… why would he be here?" Katara asks as nicely as possible.

"Azula… said… never mind." Zuko clears his throat again. That was not what he meant to say at first. "Katara… I….You… I am so sorry, I never meant for this to get out of hand…" He finishes lamely.

And then as if a dam broke, he rushes out the rest. "That first night we met I assumed you were after a private meeting with me because of who I am and my title. I had no idea that you didn't know me and I thought it was a trick. Then you were so amazing and perfect and spending time with you I didn't have to worry about being Prince Zuko and I could just be a guy who met a girl…"

"You… are so natural and nice to everyone regardless of their station. I have never seen anything like it. Most women would stare at my scar… they would only look at me for my title… they see what they can take from me and not ME and you didn't. I fell for you because of YOU and not because you are the daughter of a Chief. I…. I can't believe I hurt you so badly…" His pleading golden eyes reach out to her and beg for understanding.

Katara was silent during his rant while she felt flutters in her stomach again. He fell for her? He is talking about love. Before she knows what she is doing, she stops his speech by leaning forward and cupping his face in her hand while leaning closer to him.

"Zuko… I… fell for you too…" Katara states in a rush.

Zuko breaks out into a large grin and before he thinks through his actions he leans in and kisses Katara. Katara smiles into the kiss and eagerly kisses him back. When Zuko reaches his hand around to pull her close Katara jumps slightly at the contact and both of them go down in a tumble on the blanket.

A sound of laughter bubbles of from both of them as they stare at each other.

"Katara… I want to court you… officially. I want to announce it to everyone and beg that you stay in the fire nation longer." Zuko confesses. Even before he hears her answer his heart sings at the idea of keeping her close.

"I am willing to try. I will admit I am nervous though, what do I know of being a future queen if this goes well?" Katara says quietly while fiddling with his collar on his clothes.

"You will be a natural and Azula will show you the ropes. My mother will help you out as well and Uncle. Honestly I think the whole family would just prefer if we got married at the end of the peace summit…" Zuko says as if that is the most logical option to them.

Katara's eyes go a bit wide listening to him. Married? They just confessed to each other and he is already considering marriage so soon?

Zuko looks over to her as if to share in how funny his relatives are when he catches her face. "I am not saying we should get married that quick… Unless… you want to?" Zuko's face starts to go red under her continual expression.

"Ummm…." Katara says while also going scarlet. "Are you…. Proposing to me?" She asks while trying to not make eye contact with him and instead stared at his shoulder.

Zuko, in that moment, felt like an idiot. For a future ruler that wasn't very smooth for a proposal. Clearly his throat for what felt like the 30th time today, he stumbles out… "No. I mean… not if you don't want it to be. What I mean to say is…" and with a deep breath, he continues.

"I want you by my side forever. I know this is soon and maybe you are not ready for that yet but when you are ready, I am too. This isn't a proposal but a promise. I am committing myself to you now and we can work the rest out later."

Katara is biting her lip to avoid grinning like a mad fool. "Zuko… You are missing a few steps like asking my dad and announcing it to your people. I love you and…" Katara stops talking when Zuko starts to kiss her again. Hearing her say I love you made it impossible for him to stay away from her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They spend around an hour together in the garden talking and holding hands. Finally, they decide to head in and Zuko grabs her by the arm to escort her into the palace by his side with her hand in his elbow as close as possible.

Rounding the corner they come across Lady Kangfo who takes in the couple before her. Sneering at Katara for a minute she turns her eyes on the young prince.

"OH Prince Zuko! I was looking for you. I was wondering if you would like to have a private dinner with me later this evening in my bedroom." As she finishes, she attempts to run her hand down his free arm.

"Lady… I am sorry, who are you again?" Zuko asks with a bored expression while pushing away from her and into Katara tighter.

"Lady Kangfo, your grace, of the Earth Kingdom."

"Ah yes… Lady Kangfo. I will be unable to have dinner or anything else with you. Please notify the other… girls… that I will not be rescheduling the tea party. Have you met Lady Katara? We are officially courting and she is my intended."

Katara's face was one of a polite smile while internally she was whooping for joy. The shock and then annoyance of Lady Kangfo was nothing short of magical. This was the same person who was going to trick Zuko and try to place herself on the throne.

Zuko proceeded to pull Katara on past the flabbergasted Lady and continued down the hall to the royal wing. He continued past Azula's room and his own stopping at his mother room. Katara gave him a questioning look as he rapped on the door.

"Trust me, she is going to be happy." He reassures her. A soft 'come in' could be heard from the room and Zuko leads Katara in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lady Ursa was overjoyed she leapt up and gave both of them hugs. Katara was pleased to find that not only was Lady Ursa excited but that she immediately asked Katara if she needed anything including lessons on the fire Nation. Her knowing smile as they left confirmed what Zuko said about the family being ok with a marriage.

Marrying Zuko after knowing him such a short time seemed crazy and yet when she looks over at him her heart thumps away from her chest and she feels like air.

The very next step was Zuko asking her father for courting permission. To say he was shocked wouldn't come close to what happened but he took it all in stride after taking Katara aside and confirming this is what she wanted.

A ball was ordered in 2 nights where Zuko would announce Katara officially to the nation and both of them were nervous and excited.

After the events of the day Zuko walked Katara to her door with a spring in his step. Stopping before letting her go, he looks side to side nervously down the hall.

"What is it?" Katara whispers to him sensing the mood shift.

"We haven't announced publicly yet but I can't wait another minute" he whispers back and then grabs her waist and kisses her with all the joy and hunger built up from the day.

Katara wraps her arms around his shoulders and moans into the kiss as Zuko takes control and tilts his head to the side deepening the kiss. As she is slowly backed into the wall she gasps.

A loud cough comes from behind them as they break apart quickly. Sokka is there with a raise eyebrow and a smile tugging at his lips.

"I may have approved of this and I am glad you worked it out but could you NOT make out in the hallway. Ewww gross I WALK here." He exclaims.

"Sokka, you can just get used to it. It is going to happen more often." Katara banters back. Zuko looks over to her with pride this will be his future wife.

As Sokka walks way she gives Zuko a surprise hug and says lowly 'I love you' before she pulls away and softly closes the door with one last look at him.

As he walks away from the room, he realizes he was right all along. The peace talks were going to be the death of him. He couldn't wait.

**_Author note:_****_I hope you loved this as much as I did! I am done for now and have a few other story ideas I might post. Do you want another story with these two specifically? I have a sequel idea I am playing with._**


End file.
